Aldéran 19 : Retour du Royaume des Ombres
by iloveharlock
Summary: Après avoir basculé dans l'univers alternatif où la capitaine du Queen Eméraldas erre depuis plus de quarante ans, Aldéran cherche le moyen de revenir dans son propre monde. Bien des sacrifices seront nécessaires pour lui permettre de retrouver les siens.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'_Arcadia_ et les militaires du _Karyu_, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon _appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Aldéran avait apprécié l'appartement de la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_, composé de grandes pièces chargées de boiseries et de soieries, un intérieur très féminin et qui seyait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

- Merci pour le verre, fit-il alors qu'elle buvait un vin blanc fruité.

- Je suis une Ombre, mais dans cet univers tout est parfaitement concret et réel, et je ressens toujours les besoins humains du temps de ma vie, de ma vraie vie. Et cette malédiction fait que mes cales ne désemplissent jamais. Autant pour ce qui est de la nourriture que de l'Armurerie !

- Mon père et Warius n'ont jamais su ce qui t'était exactement arrivé !

- Je leur ai dit que j'avais basculé dans ce monde, dont je ne puis sortir, il y a de cela bien des années. Je n'ai eu que quelques minutes pour leur faire mes adieux.

- Je me souviens, un peu. J'avais défait Thurian et les troupes d'Ismal. Et tu m'avais sauvé de ce dernier. Mais comme j'ai tourné de l'œil juste après ton intervention, je ne sais que ce que mon père et Warius m'ont rapporté, très peu.

- Ton père a dû te dire quand dans mon voyage d'exploration, j'ai croisé le _Sell_.

De la tête, Aldéran eut un hochement positif.

- J'ai écouté l'enregistrement de ton dernier appel. Le _Sell_ était déjà un vaisseau fantôme ?

- Oui, c'était une légende galactopolaine. Selon les récits, le _Sell_ aurait offensé une entité surnaturelle en traversant son territoire sans y être autorisé…

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, sourit-il.

- … L'entité l'aurait alors frappé et envoyé avec son équipage dans un univers de tourments éternels. On raconte ensuite que le _Sell_ réapparaît régulièrement, pour livrer à cette entité son lot de vaisseaux et d'âmes fraîches. Evidemment, cela n'a jamais pu être vérifié. Il a été constaté que des vaisseaux disparaissaient sans qu'on sache ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Que s'est-il passé pour toi ?

- Le _Sell_ a surgi de nulle part, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter et je l'ai, littéralement, traversé. J'ai vu l'espace se distorsionner – comme lorsque nous effectuons un saut spatio-temporel - et je me suis retrouvée ici, un univers infini, en constantes mutations et où errent d'autres vaisseaux fantômes comme l'est devenu le _Queen_, ce qui n'empêche pas d'âpres combats même si nous ne pouvons mourir ou être détruits.

- Si je comprends bien, tu es condamnée à voler éternellement, au gré des mauvaises rencontres. Et cet univers tout entier est le Sanctuaire de l'entité surnaturelle offensée par le _Sell_.

- Oui. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne croyais absolument pas à cette version, d'une entité surnaturelle. Je ne croyais ni aux malédictions ni aux vaisseaux fantômes. Mais depuis que tu as effectivement pu voir l'ombre du _Queen_ dans ton propre monde, j'ai bien dû en convenir ! Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que les entités sont capables de tout. En revanche, comment, toi, as-tu atterrir sur ma passerelle ?

* * *

><p>- … Je suppose que c'est Saharya qui est alors intervenue. Elle a dû penser que je serais en sécurité ici. Ce dont je doute au vu de ce que tu m'as rapporté de ce monde ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut m'éviter un sort funeste !<p>

- Tu l'as dit à ton arrivée : il doit y avoir un moyen pour toi de regagner ta dimension. Nous allons le chercher à deux et te renvoyer auprès des tiens.

- Mais, retourner dans mon univers, ça ne me servira pas à grand-chose, maugréa Aldéran. Je me retrouverai dans un corps que l'énergie surnaturelle que j'ai développée a détruit !

- C'est vrai… Cette Magicienne devait cependant avoir une idée précise, insista la pirate rousse.

- Le contact avec elle s'est rompu quand mon corps biologique a lâché. Enfin, une chose à la fois. Tâchons déjà de survivre ici.

- Ca, c'est le plus facile. Et peut-être que ta présence fera que ma mémoire ne sera pas effacée tout le temps de ton séjour.

- Comment cela ?

- Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie d'une éternité d'errance, chaque matin est pour moi le premier de mon arrivée ici. Chaque jour a beau être différent, il n'existe plus le lendemain. Un cercle parfait.

- Je vois… En même temps, tu en es consciente, tu n'oublies donc pas tout !

Eméraldas fit la grimace.

- Si je me réveille avec la mémoire fraîche, je sais que je suis dans le Royaume des Ombres, j'ai l'écho des souvenirs mais ça demeure fugace, irréel. Et redécouvrir dans le Livre de Bord tout ce que j'ai consigné la veille me fait toujours aller de surprise en surprise. Je n'ai vraiment mesuré le temps passé ici qu'en me retrouvant devant ton père et Warius.

- Plus de quarante ans, murmura-t-il.

- Et je t'assure que pour moi cela se résume à une poignée de jours ! Oui, je crois que durant ton séjour le temps va reprendre son cours normal, ajouta-t-elle. Le signe de la Magicienne marque ton front et je pense que tu as créé une sorte de bulle autour du _Queen_.

Aldéran avait froncé les sourcils.

- Et effacer les souvenirs des voyageurs qui dérivent ici les empêche de trop développer une volonté de chercher à fuir, reprit-il. Le temps d'analyser la situation et c'est déjà la nuit, et au matin, tout recommence à zéro ! Tu as encore besoin de dormir ?

- Non. Fermer les paupières quelques instants me suffit.

- En ce cas, je suis effectivement un peu différent de toi car je tombe de sommeil !

- Je te laisse l'appartement à côté du mien. Tu peux bien évidemment aller et venir à ta guise. Et si tu veux, je te ferai une visite guidée du _Queen_.

- Avec plaisir. En retour, je te parlerai de mon _Lightshadow_.

Et les deux rouquins se sourirent.

**2.**

La matinée du lendemain était bien avancée quand Aldéran revint sur la passerelle du vaisseau pirate en forme de dirigeable, le petit galion sous le ventre, arborant un drapeau rouge sang.

- Tu te rappelles que tu as un passager ? sourit-il.

- Oui, tout comme j'ai intégré ta présence à bord dans la programmation de mes Mécanoïdes qui sont par extension à ton service. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, il y a longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Et heureusement que le stock de tes vivres se renouvelle automatiquement car je me suis plutôt allé à m'empiffrer pour le petit déjeuner !

- Profite bien, Aldéran. Ce sont nos seuls plaisirs. Le synthétiseur de vêtements a bien chauffé cette nuit, est-ce que les tenues te conviennent ?

- J'adore, fit-il en tournoyant sur lui-même, faisant voler les longs pans de sa veste safran par-dessus une fine chemise blanche et des pantalons de cuir noir.

Il vint s'asseoir sur un strapontin près de la jeune femme, droite et altière dans son haut et étroit fauteuil de bois qui rappelait celui du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Cela n'a pas dû t'arriver bien souvent d'avoir un visiteur ? remarqua-t-il.

Elle approuva de la tête.

- Et je ne te surprendrai pas si je te confie que je n'en avais surtout aucune envie ! La fois où il y eut le plus de monde à bord, ce fut lors d'un saut dans le temps, quand je poursuivais un pleutre de la pire espèce et que j'ai eu à me jeter à fond dans la bataille pour Euphor, la planète où j'ai laissé de nombreux amis quand je suis repartie (1). Il y a aussi la fois où avec ton père nous avons évacué une colonie alors que le noyau instable menaçait de faire imploser la planète d'une heure à l'autre. Mais un passager, un ami, j'ai trop des doigts d'une main pour compter !

Une infinie douceur brilla alors dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

- Les plus beaux séjours, aucune entité surnaturelle ne pourra les effacer de ma mémoire, je les ai eus avec Toshiro. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'amour que je pouvais avoir pour lui !

- A la façon dont il parle de toi, je peux imaginer. Cela dû être même plus intense que la passion que j'ai pour Ayvanère !

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter. Cette Ayvanère doit être ta femme ?

- Et nous avons deux petits garçons.

- Albator doit être fou de ses petits-enfants. Pour peu que ton séjour dure, nous allons pouvoir nous raconter mutuellement bien des choses ! Pour en revenir à Toshiro, pour tout qui ne nous connaissais pas, pour tout qui ne le connaissait pas surtout, nous devions passer pour le plus improbable des couples ! Lui que l'on toisait souvent, que l'on dédaignait jusqu'à le mépriser, en ne se basant que sur son apparence physique. Alors que mon concernant, soit c'était la peur de mes symboles pirates et de mon drapeau rouge, soit le désir. Et chez Toshy j'ai vu se disputer dans son regard la passion intense et le respect. Nous avons aussi perdu tant de temps à ne pas nous avouer nos sentiments, soupira-t-elle. Lui par peur d'être rejeté, crainte d'offenser sa belle rose que j'étais en ayant osé jeter les yeux sur moi. Et retenue de ma part, refus de me dévoiler, non pas de me montrer faible, mais humaine je dirais. Toshiro et moi avons eu tellement peu de temps, mais nous en avons savouré chaque instant ! Quelques étreintes et le cœur empli d'amour pour toute une vie, tout comme il en a été de même pour ton père et Maya, même si pour sa part il a fini par trouver une autre rose.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous trouver une cheminée virtuelle pour échanger nos souvenirs ! s'amusa Aldéran.

Il tressaillit alors que la pirate le fixait intensément.

- Oui… ? fit-il, un peu déstabilisé.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père ! Et pas uniquement d'un point de vue physique. Tu es dans la pleine maturité de ton existence, comme j'aurais aimé ferrailler à ses côtés, à cette époque !

- Je suis certain que Warius et lui y songeaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans une bataille. Tu leur as tant manqué ! Et c'était bien sûr de ne pas savoir qui leur a fait le plus de mal. Une fois que je serai de retour, je pourrai leur expliquer.

Eméraldas sourit alors plus franchement encore.

- Tu envisages bel et bien les retrouvailles avec les tiens, j'aime mieux cette attitude. Oh oui, Aldéran, tu es bien le fils de ton père !

Sous le compliment, Aldéran rosit légèrement.

- J'ai quatre échos sur mon scan ! avertit soudain l'Intelligence Artificielle du _Queen Eméraldas_. Quatre vaisseaux de guerre.

- Que tout soit prêt pour le combat, siffla la pirate rousse.

- Tes ordres ? pria Aldéran. Je sais enfin barrer convenablement !

- En ce cas, à toi les commandes du _Queen _! Un peu d'animation, rien de tel pour agrémenter la journée !

(1) Voir la fic _« Le prince et le pirate »_ de Vautour2B


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Bien endommagé, le _Queen Eméraldas_ avait vu sa coque vibrer, les épaisseurs de tôles se reconstituer et le blindage retrouver toute sa solidité.

La pirate rousse avait tranquillement assisté au phénomène, plus qu'habituel pour elle mais qui avait fait ouvrir des yeux ronds à son passager qui n'avait rien à lui envier niveau flamboyance de la crinière.

- Finalement, tu as trouvé ton Elhorelle, commenta-t-il.

- Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle alors.

- Une entité que j'ai rencontrée. Elle était la seule à pouvoir agir sur la matière. Elle a reconstruit le _Light_ et l'_Arcadia_ quand ils ont été totalement détruits, à deux reprises, ainsi que le _Devilfish_ de notre allié Illumidas.

Eméraldas frissonna alors franchement.

- Je ne sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans ce que tu me racontes, Aldéran… Que ton vaisseau et l'_Arcadia_ aient subi de tels dommages… Ou qu'Albator ait fait confiance à un Illumidas.

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Il a bien une fille sylvidre, alors !…

La pirate s'était levée, marchant de long en large.

- Je consignerai plus tard l'attaque de ces Insectoïdes dans mon Livre de Bord. Toi, viens à mon appartement me raconter ces derniers points ! Décidément, il a vraiment pété une durite ce vieux pirate !

Aldéran eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Mais c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter, depuis des années !

Allant de surprise en surprise, Eméraldas avait écouté Aldéran lui rapporter, un peu dans le désordre, une toute petite partie de la vie de son père.

- Je me demande ce qui me stupéfait le plus, murmura-t-elle. Qu'Albator défende des Sylvidres ou que tu en sois le Protecteur !

- Je crois que les deux déplaisent souverainement à mon père, mais il en a pris son parti. Et, oui, il se battra pour elles si c'est nécessaire. Il vient de le prouver, y laissant l'_Arcadia_.

- Et surtout te perdant, toi !

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié que j'ai agi en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais que je ne m'en tirerais pas.

- Je crains qu'il ne focalise sur le fait que tu as rendu ton présumé dernier soupir contre lui, remarqua—t-elle.

Elle se leva.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Il semble que tu réagisses différemment de moi, et de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés dans ce Royaume des Ombres. Si je ne souffre plus du manque de sommeil, de la faim – me nourrir n'étant plus qu'un réflexe et un plaisir – tu ressens toujours ces besoins. Et donc aussi, contrairement à moi, je suppose que ton corps ne se régénérera pas, à l'instar du _Queen_, aussi il te faut te protéger.

* * *

><p>Après avoir retiré d'une armoire un objet enroulé dans une étoffe, elle l'en sortit.<p>

- Ca ne vaut pas un cosmogun, mais ça te permettra de te défendre, le cas échéant.

Aldéran prit le pistolaser qu'elle lui tendait par le canon, ainsi que le ceinturon.

- A propos de cosmogun, justement, comment as-tu perdu le tien ?

La pirate rousse s'assombrit.

- C'était quelques jours avant ma rencontre avec le _Sell_. Je m'étais arrêtée sur une station spatiale pour charger des containers de solodium. Cet additif énergétique est courant, sauf pas dans la zone galactique où je me trouvais. J'avoue que j'ai été prise au dépourvu par l'attaque alors que je déposais les caissons sur le tapis roulant de la soute. Je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans l'intervention de mes Mécanoïdes après que j'aie fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Ils m'ont ramenée à bord, l'IA faisant se désarrimer le _Queen_. J'ai bien dû constater que mon cosmogun avait glissé hors de son étui, quand je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard. Et le retrouver aurait tenu du miracle, d'autant plus que j'avais ni plus ni moins qu'une mini flottille à mes trousses, guettant une occasion de me délester du solodium qui me restait !

- Voilà donc comment Warius a retrouvé ton arme sur un marché.

- Le hasard a au moins bien fait les choses. Hormis ton père ou toi, je n'aurais pas voulu que mon cosmogun revienne à un autre que lui. Toshiro m'avait donné cette arme, j'aurais dû la porter jusqu'à mon dernier jour !

La jeune femme soupira, à nouveau repartie dans ses pensées.

- Je retourne sur la passerelle. Je dois noter l'attaque de ces Insectoïdes dans mon Livre de Bord, ce n'est que leur troisième attaque en une semaine ! Ensuite, je te ferai visiter le _Queen_.

- Merci.

La pirate sortie, Aldéran fixa le ceinturon à ses hanches et glissa le pistolaser dans l'étui.

« Quelque chose me souffle que ça ne va pas être calme dans les jours à venir ! ».

**4.**

Aldéran avait apprécié de déambuler à bord du _Queen Eméraldas_, l'autre chef-d'œuvre de Toshiro.

La pirate rousse avait tenu sa promesse, pas vraiment débordée de tâches au demeurant, et l'avait accompagné dans les coursives, commentant les appareillages, leurs fonctionnalités.

- Je vois beaucoup de similitudes avec l'_Arcadia_, remarqua son passager.

- Oui, c'est assez logique, sourit-elle. Toshiro a voulu un vaisseau masculin et un autre féminin, comme il me l'a expliqué jadis. Et il les a dotés de tout ce que son génie pouvait produire de meilleur. Mais j'imagine aisément que l'_Arcadia_ a été fortement amélioré par les chantiers navals de ta mère ?

- En effet. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que mon grand-père et Karémyne sont venus à bout des réticences de papa, mais il a bel et bien dû leur céder à plus d'une reprise. Et, de toute façon, ces modifications étaient indispensables pour sa sécurité et la mienne. Sans l'ajout de puissance au bouclier ovoïde, j'aurais eu du mal à passer les Lunes Flottantes, même si elles m'ont simplifié la manœuvre !

La pirate rousse ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu as barré l'_Arcadia _? !

- Papa me l'avait prêté, pour un voyage.

Elle fronça cependant ensuite les sourcils.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu ta mère par son prénom ? tiqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a mis au monde… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça vient de devenir important… Saharya a vraiment dû faire quelque chose qui l'a mis mal en point pour que je la reconnaisse enfin comme ma mère…

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une surprenante raison pour que tu sois capable de voir l'ombre de mon _Queen_ ainsi que celle de ceux à disparaître.

- Oui, si tu crois la vie de papa assez compliquée, la mienne l'est un tout petit peu plus !

Et il rit doucement.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé un bon moment dans la salle de sport, Aldéran était revenu sur la passerelle du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>.

- Finalement, je ne serais pas contre le quotidien lavage de cerveau dont tu me parlais !

- Tu t'ennuies ?

- Comme un rat mort !

Il fit la grimace.

- J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui est arrivé à bord de l'_Arcadia_… Même le _Light_ était en meilleur état quand il s'est écrasé sur cette planète de glace ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le poser, c'était trop dur.

- Tu avais surtout fort à faire avec cette Générale. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir pu éviter le crash.

- Le temps semble le facteur clé de ton monde, reprit-il. S'il y avait moyen d'influer sur lui, ça pourrait nous aider.

- De quelle façon ?

- Aucune idée… Je ne perçois pas la présence de l'entité dont ton monde est le Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas normal. Tout est différent de ma réalité. Comment est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir s'en sortir alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun repère sur lequel compter ! ?

- S'il y a une solution, je ne la connais pas. Et ça fait quarante ans que je suis ici !

- Je ne dispose pas de ce temps. Enfin, mon père n'a pas tout ce temps devant lui. Je dois y retourner très rapidement !

Aldéran ricana.

- Et comme tu le rappelais, il y a un instant, la mort n'a aucune prise sur nous. Dès lors, je peux à nouveau faire appel à ce qu'il me reste d'énergie surnaturelle afin d'interagir avec ce Sanctuaire, qu'il ait la dimension infinie d'un univers ne doit pas m'impressionner.

- Je suis curieuse de te voir à l'œuvre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu es capable.

- Moi non plus. J'ignore si ces tours de passe-passe fonctionnent ici. Mais on ne perd rien à essayer. Saharya, j'espère que tu t'en es sortie aussi et que tu vas pouvoir me filer, une fois de plus, un petit coup de main !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Eméraldas après quelques instants.

- Ce que j'espérais. J'ai fait apparaître des fragments de Temps. J'ai l'impression que si j'arrivais à suffisamment me concentrer, j'arriverais à les manipuler.

Une lueur brilla dans les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran.

- Je crois que c'est notre porte de sortie, Eméraldas ! Et, qui sait, je pourrais parvenir à choisir le moment de mon retour sur Terra IV !

- Lequel prendrais-tu ?

- Sans hésitation possible celui de la fin de mon combat contre Alféryone !

Les étranges panneaux se mirent à tournoyer autour d'Aldéran et d'Eméraldas, de plus en plus vite.

* * *

><p>- J'ai connu cette sensation « d'observateur », quand j'ai vu les trois Généraux tuer le couple de Galacto-Anthropologues !<p>

- Ce qui signifie que si nous les voyions, eux n'ont pas conscience de notre présence ?

- Et ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que j'avais envisagé de modifier le temps… grinça Aldéran alors qu'à quelques pas de lui se trouvait la version de ses six ans, dans un endroit familier : le chantier naval de la montagne avec un _Lightshadow_ en fin de construction.

Le garçonnet leva les yeux vers celui qui le tenait par la main.

- Ce sera pour moi, papa ? questionna-t-il.

- Certainement pas ! Mais tu peux en faire la visite, viens.

- Une visite guidée de mon _Light_, ça ne se refuse pas, murmura l'Aldéran adulte. On les suit, Eméraldas.

- Avec plaisir… Même si je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

- Bienvenue au club !


	3. Chapter 3

**5.**

- C'est pour quoi faire ?

Albator avait pris son fils aux boucles de feu dans ses bras pour l'approcher de la barre blanche sur la passerelle du vaisseau en construction.

- Tout sera automatisé mais cette barre permet de guider l'appareil. Enfin, c'est la théorie car il ne décollera jamais.

- Pas compris…

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Aldie. Ce _Lightshadow_ n'est au final qu'une querelle d'égos !

- Et je pense avoir remporté le pari, jeta la voix grave de Dankest Skendromme qui était venu superviser la fin de mises au point sur le vaisseau argent et cerise.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de le déterminer. Seul Toshiro tranchera. Et pas plus que moi, il ne placera un vaisseau au-dessus de l'_Arcadia _!

- Que de mauvaise foi, gronda le patron de _Skendromme Industry_. Et je trouve bien irresponsable d'avoir amené cet enfant ici ! Cela valait bien la peine de les briser à tous en braillant depuis toutes ces années qu'Aldéran n'approcherait pas de la mer d'étoiles, sous quelle que forme que ce soit ! Alors, c'est quoi l'étape suivante ?

Sous les sarcasmes, les joues du pirate s'empourprèrent sous la colère qui montait.

Eméraldas se rapprocha d'Aldéran bien que nul ne perçoive leur présence, les Techniciens les frôlant sans réagir.

- Ca a toujours été ainsi entre Albator et son beau-père ?

- Oui, et là tu les vois en mode titillage mutuel. Leurs véritables affrontements c'était bien plus violent !

- Au moins, on ne pourra pas leur reprocher la monotonie du quotidien ! Après tout, il y a peut-être raison à ce saut dans ton passé…

- En tout cas, je ne contrôle absolument rien, avoua Aldéran. J'ignore où cela va nous mener, et encore moins si nous pouvons revenir à ton bord !

- Manquait plus que ça !

- Je repars avec l'_Arcadia_, et j'emmène Aldie, jeta alors son père en défiant ouvertement Dankest du regard.

- Comme je le disais : brillante idée que d'avoir tout fait pour protéger tes fils de l'espace et des dangers de vos vagabondages, pour maintenant amener ce gosse là-haut. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à seulement envisager de ne pas le rendre à sa mère. J'ajoute que si Aldie est seulement décoiffé, ça bardera pour toi

Albator s'assombrit, serrant plus fort son fils qui eut un petit gémissement de douleur.

- C'est un voyage que je dois faire. Tu viens de le faire remarquer, toi aussi, Dankest : je dois protéger Aldie de toute mon influence et j'ai déjà beaucoup trop fait pour lui en lui faisant voir le _Light_.

- Il est jeune, il ne s'en souviendra pas, fit plus doucement Dankest en caressant les boucles incandescentes- C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre. J'ai déjà montré et dit trop de choses à Aldéran !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais revenir sur ce qu'Aldéran a déjà enregistré, même inconsciemment…

- Il y a une personne. Et c'est elle que je vais voir !

- Saharya ?

- Oui.

Aldéran se raidit, tournant un regard fulminant vers Eméraldas qui ressentit soudain toute la sauvagerie en lui, percevant également l'énergie surnaturelle qui émanait de lui, ce qui – même elle – l'effraya.

- Oui, Aldéran… ?

- Papa va faire effacer ma mémoire ! C'est à ce passage totalement oublié de mon passé que nous assistons ! glapit-il.

La pirate rousse eut une moue dubitative qui la rendit charmante au possible, même si au fond de son regard bleu demeurait une défiance vis-à-vis de son compagnon de sauts temporels !

- Il me semble pourtant que tu te souviens absolument de tout, enfin presque…

- Saharya me l'a expliqué, à l'époque. Je ne devais me rappeler que si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et ce fut le cas, tout comme le _Lightshadow_ a bel et bien quitté la montagne de sa construction ! Mais, si ça va se passer comme je commence à le comprendre, tu vas le vivre en même temps que moi !

- Non, je ne sais absolument pas !

* * *

><p><em>Ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres<br>__ Ma constance qui me garde de tout drame  
><em>_ Tu es venu me protéger du funèbre  
><em>_ Et je te confie mon cœur et mon âme_

Interloqués, Aldéran et Eméraldas échangèrent un nouveau regard.

- Depuis quand ton père chante pour endormir un enfant ?

Aldéran eut un tendre sourire.

- Il l'a toujours fait. J'ai plusieurs enregistrements et ils sont parmi les plus précieux que j'aie. Mais ça me fait très bizarre d'y assister, je t'assure ! Je peux presque sentir les parfums du bain qu'il m'a donné… Pourquoi ai-je oublié tout cela ? Cela m'aurait évité de tout lui reprocher, de l'affronter et de lui faire tant de mal par mes propos et même physiquement…

- Tu t'es battu avec Albator ? s'épouvanta Eméraldas. Tu as beau être son enfant, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'aurait pas loupé en retour !

- Je lui ai brisé le cœur tant de fois. Oui, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le torturer. Je savais exactement ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et je peux t'assurer que presque vingt-cinq ans durant, je ne m'en suis pas privé ! C'est ce passé que j'aimerais remonter et changer. Mais nous sommes justes spectateurs. Tu ressens ce tressaillement en toi ?  
>- Oui. C'est ce que je pense ?<p>

- Un nouveau saut temporel !

* * *

><p>Aldéran eut un sourire, mi figue mi raisin.<p>

- Le Sanctuaire de Saharya ! Et j'ai toujours cinq ans… Elle va brider mes souvenirs, à la demande de mon père !

- Tu vas oublier, tu vivras sans cela, assura Eméraldas. Mais je peux imaginer ce que cela te fait d'y assister !

- Ca fait un mal infini !

En dépit de sa toque démesurée et de sa longue et lourde robe chamarrée surchargée de broderies, Saharya avait mis un genou au sol pour serrer dans ses bras le garçonnet qui était venu se blottir contre elle.

- Ce qu'il est beau, Albator ! Ton fils deviendra magnifique.

- Il l'est déjà, assura le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel, aux mèches grisonnantes. Il est toute ma vie et je l'aime inconditionnellement. Et je sais, tout au fond de moi, que c'est lui le digne descendant des mâles d'Heiligenstadt, avec la malédiction qui les accompagne… Si seulement tu pouvais, aussi, le préserver de ça !

- Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, désolée. Tu ne l'ignores pas, je te l'ai dit. Tout comme tu t'es souvenu que je pouvais lui épargner ce destin, un temps.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Oui, murmura la Magicienne qui avait passé sa main sur le front du garçonnet qui s'était endormi contre elle. Je vais le faire, à mon Temple. Lourik !

Le Centaure ailé apparut, ployant les antérieurs pour permettre à sa maîtresse de le monter en amazone.

- Merci, fit Albator, qui ne semblait en réalité nullement réjoui !

- On dirait que cela fait autant de mal à ton père que le vide que tu as ressenti depuis.

- En effet, Eméraldas. J'ignorais que ça avait pu être si pénible pour lui.

- C'est ce que tu devais apprendre, la raison de ce petit voyage, au sein de ton voyage dans mon royaume des Ombres. Et ce n'est pas fini si j'en crois les picotements dans le ventre.

Et Aldéran et Eméraldas se dématérialisèrent à nouveau pour une destination inconnue.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

- Réveille-toi, Aldie.

Aldéran battit des paupières, retrouvant ses esprits, se redressant sur les coudes, secouant la tête pour évacuer les troubles visuels qui l'accablaient.

- Ca a été dur, cette fois…

- Pas pour moi. Mais tu as été inconscient un long moment… Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, Aldéran, l'univers des Ombres t'affecte, et bien plus que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer… Ces sauts temporels te font du mal, t'épuisent… Arrête !

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai convoqué les « panneaux » temporels, mais j'en ignore le fonctionnement. Ce sont eux qui nous contrôlent… Et j'en suis à la dernière étape de mon voyage. Je sais tellement ce que je vais voir, ressentir…

- Non, ce n'est pas le dernier saut. Tu as d'autres blessures au fond du cœur, dont je ne sais rien, et il me faut les partager pour que, toi, tu sois apaisé, à jamais ! Relève-toi !

Prenant la main de la pirate rousse, Aldéran se remit debout, entendant sans grande surprise les pleurs d'un bébé et se retrouvant avec la capitaine du _Queen_ dans une maternité.

* * *

><p>- La seule fois où mon père fut présent à la naissance de l'un de nous… grinça-t-il.<p>

- Qui est-ce ?

- Eryna, ma petite sœur adorée. Je ne me souvenais pas…

Après avoir embrasé sa femme, Albator avait pris le bébé couché dans un berceau près du lit.

- Une fille !

Karémyne sourit légèrement, épuisée par des heures et des heures de travail, encore écartelée, souffrante, dolente, mais heureuse.

- Un cadeau un peu tardif, fit la jeune femme comme si elle s'excusait.

- Nous n'avions rien envisagé… Un beau cadeau, sourit le pirate à la chevelure d'argent.

Quittant le chevet de sa femme, il ouvrit la porte du petit salon d'attente de la chambre.

- Venez, les garçons, votre petite sœur est là !

Fin et déjà grand adolescent de seize ans, Skyrone alla vers sa mère alors que son cadet à la crinière de feu n'avait d'yeux que pour le berceau.

- C'est quoi, cette crevette ? siffla le jeune garçon, le visage dur, inexpressif même, en prenant néanmoins délicatement la nouvelle née.

- Eryna, ta petite sœur.

Elle est si belle… Une sœur. Mais elle ne pourra pas grimper aux arbres !

- Tu pourrais être surpris.

S'accroupissant, Albator soutint le corps fragile du bébé qu'Aldéran tenant du mieux possible, mais maladroitement malgré tout.

Le jeune adolescent remit sa cadette dans les bras de leur père.

- Je dois prendre le car de la Pension… Je suis collé pour le week-end, stupide histoire de piratage des questions des examens !

- Tu as piraté ces ordis !

- Ca rapporte un max, surtout que maman et toi me sucrez mon argent de poche

- Calme-toi, Aldie… Tu as déjà commis tant de méfaits… Arrête avant que cela ne soit irréparable ! Je ne pourrai ensuite plus rien pour toi !

- Pour avoir pu quoi que ce soit pour moi, il aurait fallu que tu sois là durant mon enfance et ma tendre adolescence ! Mais cette foutue mer d'étoile était tellement plus importante  
>que Sky, moi ou même Eryna… Va-t-en, sale pirate. Nous avons tous grandi sans toi, nous pourrons continuer à devenir adulte ainsi ! Dégage à jamais de ma vie !<p>

- Je reviendrai, très prochainement, je le crains…

Mais le plus profond soupir fut émit par Aldéran.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu finir en complète cacahuète à la naissance d'Ery. Elle n'a pas pu être le déclencheur ? ! J'étais barré depuis bien des mois, avant que Karémyne ne la mette au monde ! Mais, peut-être que oui… Cela sera toujours de mon unique responsabilité… Quoi d'autre m'attend… ?

Amicalement, Eméraldas étreignit l'épaule d'Aldéran.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait quand Aldéran vit son père entrer dans la Cellule de Dégrisement.<p>

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te pointes ? jeta l'adolescent d'une voix fatiguée et rauque.

Glissant sur le sol souillé de la pièce qu'éclairait une lampe mourante, le jeune garçon s'était redressé, ses flamboyantes mèches rousses tombant en travers de son visage, ses  
>prunelles d'un bleu sombre encore embrumées par tous les excès de la nuit.<p>

- Tu ne reviens pas avec moi, tu vas être conduit à la Prison Centrale, laissa alors froidement tomber Albator, mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Le Juge Jorande a signé ton transfert immédiat.

- C'est la prison pour adultes… Je ne suis pas…

- Tu as commis une faute d'adulte, tu seras donc traité comme tel !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea Aldéran, les jambes trop tremblantes que pour demeurer debout.

- Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?

- Rien…

- Un homme est mort au cours de ta petite virée. Tu es bon pour quinze ans d'emprisonnement ! C'est inévitable !

- Mais, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi ? chuinta encore l'adolescent.

- Non ! Tu n'auras là que ce que tu mérites, conclut son père en faisant demi tour, la porte de la Cellule claquant derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Aldéran soupira.<p>

- Et ensuite j'ai intégré le Camp Militaire du SIGiP… Ma vie, alors que je l'ignorais encore, a basculé entièrement du côté du Bien… Mais il reste un dernier souvenir…

- Lequel ?

- Le pire !

Après le dîner à la cantine du Camp d'Eveil, Aldéran s'était couché, bordé par les Educatrices et il avait fermé les yeux, fatigué par la journée de sports et d'animations.

Il avait néanmoins sursauté quand une main s'était posée sur sa bouche, d'autres doigts le caressant, se glissant sous son pantalon de pyjama pour s'insinuer en lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, c'est normal, chuchota Kodel Myrdon à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Blême, horrifiée, Eméraldas fixa Aldéran.

- Et ce Myrdon, il…

- Mon père est parti l'année qui a suivi l'effacement de ma mémoire… Et j'ai ensuite été abusé, violenté, plusieurs années durant… Oui… J'aurais tant voulu ne pas revivre ce cauchemar, cette réalité !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Myrdon aurait pu s'en tirer, il y avait prescription. Karémyne a ordonné, Skyrone a trouvé l'arme et mon père a exécuté, fin de l'histoire !

* * *

><p>Les panneaux temporels réapparus, Eméraldas retint un soupir.<p>

- Ils sont là, Aldéran à toi de choisir celui de ton retour !

- Je voudrais te ramener avec moi.

La pirate rousse eut un mouvement de dénégation de la tête.

- Je suis dans le royaume des Ombres depuis quarante ans, je ne peux le quitter. Je n'ai plus ma place dans ton monde. Mais je t'y ramène avec le _Queen _! Choisis ton instant, Aldéran !

Aldéran pointa du doigt un panneau translucide représentant une scène de son passé.

- Je reviens à l'instant de la fin de mon combat contre Alféryone, rugit-il. Je vais, enfin, vraiment, manipuler les destinées de l'_Arcadia_, du _Karyu_, et même du _Queen_, pour ramener la justice et rééquilibrer les forces. C'est parti !


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

- Je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un dire que le temps n'était pas à la parlote ? ricana la Générale avant de projeter des rafales d'énergie vers le conglomération, sur l'_Arcadia_. Et, moi, je peux faire deux choses à la fois !

- Laisse ce vaisseau tranquille, il ne t'agresse pas.

- Il est lié à toi de la plus intime des façons. Tu as tué mes deux pairs, dès lors tout qui est proche de toi est sur ma liste !

Bien qu'elle ait à son tour adopté un ton de bravade, la Générale de l'Apocalypse trahissait un léger malaise car si elle envoyait toute sa puissance sur Aldéran, cela ne faisait aucun mal à ce dernier qui pourtant n'avait pas esquissé un geste de protection !

Se détournant légèrement d'un Aldéran devenu transparent, tombé à genoux, totalement épuisé semblait-il, Alféryone tira à nouveau sur le vaisseau vert qui reprenait son envol et ses salves traversant le bouclier ovoïde comme s'il n'avait jamais été activé, se répandirent en multiples impacts à la surface, touchant durement le château arrière et la tour de commandement.

Déstabilisé en pleine manœuvre, sans nul doute surpris aussi par la violence des tirs qui n'avait rien à voir avec un combat spatial classique, le vaisseau pirate piqua du nez, hors de contrôle semblait-il.

- Je sais, papa, que tu adores casser ton jouet et que tu te crashes comme personne, mais je préfèrerais que tu restes entier, autant que possible, marmonna Aldéran qui à son tour enveloppa l'_Arcadia_ de sa propre énergie, pour le guider plus prudemment vers le sol.

- Ce que vous êtes sentimentaux, les Mortels…

- Et je vais le faire, cette fois, Saharya y sacrifie tout et je ne vais pas me retenir ! rugit Aldéran. Tu n'as plus deux adversaires, mais quatre !

Surgissant d'un saut spatio-temporel, le _Karyu_ se matérialisa, projetant le feu de Saint-Elme droit sur la Générale, épargnant chirurgicalement tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

- Warius ! se réjouit Albator qui en dépit du danger et des attaques surnaturelles barrait délicatement pour protéger autant son vaisseau que les rescapées qu'il venait d'embarquer.  
>Fais attention… Il nous faudrait une troisième diversion… Le <em>Queen <em>!

- Le _Queen _! s'étrangla le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante, le cœur serré au possible.

Le ciel se déchirant, le _Queen Eméraldas_ jaillit, projetant de tous ses sabords tes tirs précis eux aussi sur la Générale de l'Apocalypse.

L'_Arcadia_ touchant le sol, délicatement bien que totalement inopérationnel, le _Karyu_ surgi de nulle part le survola pour le protéger, faisant à nouveau feu après rechargement du feu de Saint-Elme.

- Ces vaisseaux ne sont que des joujoux.

- Je sais, Alféryone. Mais ils sont le meilleur de ce que nous, Mortels, Humains, pouvons donner. Et ils vont te battre ! rugit Aldéran. Ce que je vais t'envoyer, cette fois… C'est parti !  
>Mais, sous la décharge reçue, Alféryone vacilla à peine.<p>

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout, jeta Aldéran d'une voix glaciale. Et, selon l'expression consacrée, tu ne l'emporteras nulle part !

La Générale défaite, le temps redevint serein au-dessus de la conglomération dévastée alors qu'Aldéran retrouvait son apparence normale.

- Comment as-tu pu réussir ce prodige, Aldie, s'étrangla Sylvarande. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait une telle puissance en toi ! Tu nous as toutes sauvées !

Alors qu'un spacewolf se posait à quelques mètres, elle se précipita vers son demi-frère qui avait chuté de sa racine pour s'écraser au sol.

- Aldéran ! Ca va aller, je t'assure. Un peu de repos, et ensuite…

- Ensuite, j'ai mon équilibre surnaturel, à jamais…

Les yeux plein de larmes, Aldéran considéra longuement les deux flammèches qu'il rassemblait dans ses paumes.

- Elles se sont sacrifiées, Saharya et sa jumelle, à jamais, sans aucun espoir de retour. La créature qui m'a mis au monde, elle a donné le peu qu'il lui restait… Elle m'a tout confié, elle m'a fait don de tout son pouvoir et de son héritage. Je pourrai désormais user du surnaturel à ma guise, et sans aucune limite, mais à quel prix…

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ sont saufs !

- - Oui, c'est le principal, Sylvarande… Et le _Queen_ a accompli sa mission en me ramenant, avant de repartir pour le royaume des Ombres…

**8.**

- Je suis fatigué…

- Tu peux, Aldie. Tu nous as tous sauvés, même si tu nous as fait intervenir dans un méli-mélo temporel !

- Je sais. Je me suis servi du petit pouvoir qui me restait… J'ai tout interverti et manipulé, pour venir à bout de la Générale et nous sauver… Alféryone ?

- Bizarre… Elle était soudain si vieille, si agonisante alors que je venais à toi, expliqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Sylvarande et moi nous soucions de toi, tentions de te ranimer alors que tu étais juste évanoui ! Elle s'est éteinte avant que je ne soucie d'elle pour, éventuellement, l'achever ! Son agonie a dû être atroce : s'éteindre, elle, l'éternelle, alors que nous ne nous occupions que de toi…

- Je me sens bien, papa. Saharya s'est totalement éteinte pour moi, avec Ayrahas…

- Quel prix…

- Oui…  
>Et Aldéran laissa libre court à ses larmes, quelques instants.<p>

Albator et Warius se levèrent alors qu'Aldéran entrait dans le salon de l'appartement du Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir, et je me sens comme si une gastro de première me guettait… Bref, je tremble comme une feuille… Vous êtes saufs ?

- L'_Arcadia_ est sauf, mon petit.

- Et mon _Karyu_ n'a pas une éraflure.

- Merci, Aldéran, firent les deux hommes.

Aldéran renifla le verre de red bourbon qu'on lui avait servi, épuisé, sans aucune envie de boire.

- Je n'ai pu ramener le _Queen_ que quelques secondes… Eméraldas a juste pu me « déposer »…

- Le _Queen _? Non, tu n'as jamais bougé de l'Arbre… glissa le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu es revenu avec le _Queen ?  
><em>  
>- Oui, Eméraldas et moi avons fait un voyage, un court et long pas de deux… Enfin, ce fut sans doute en réalité une hallucination due à la surcharge d'énergie en moi car en dépit de ce que viens de dire, je n'ai aucun souvenir réel de cela. Oublions ça, c'est un détail ! Et ça vaut mieux, pour vous. Alféryone ?<p>

- Elle est morte.

- Plus de Généraux, c'est le mieux. Il ne reste plus que moi et bien que je dispose des pouvoirs des jumelles, je suis juste là pour le Bien, ironie du sort, moi le jumeau Maléfique !

Aldéran éclata de rire et tendit son verre pour qu'on le lui remplisse.

Albator serra son fils contre lui.

- Mon papa !


	6. Chapter 6

**9.**

- C'est ma part de soleil ! glapit Aldéran à l'adresse du pirate qui avait projeté son ombre sur lui.

Son père s'assit près de lui, l'ayant rejoint à la crique où il s'était installé peu avant, au calme.

- Je ferai décoller l'_Arcadia_ demain matin. Je te dépose à une station spatiale où tu regagnes Ragel par tes propres moyens ? questionna-t-il.

- Je n'ai été que trop longtemps parti, une petite téléportation s'impose, répondit distraitement Aldéran.

- Ca va, toi ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression… Tu veux en parler ?

Aldéran se redressa, s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Je ne sais pas, en réalité. J'ai d'étranges sensations, comme si le combat contre Alféryone avait été beaucoup plus long, comme si je m'étais absenté…

- Que dis-tu ?

- Tu vas me prendre, une fois de plus, pour un taré de première mais c'est comme si j'avais fait un voyage, mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Il me semble qu'il y a eu une autre réalité, une réalité où je ne m'en suis pas sorti… Mais, je ne peux pas être passé dans une autre dimension et ne me rappeler de rien ? !

- C'est pourtant possible, fit le pirate à la chevelure de neige, après un moment de réflexion. Il est arrivé à l'_Arcadia_ de passer d'une dimension à une autre, de voyager dans le temps même, mais il ne reste que ce qui est consigné dans le Livre de Bord car autant ma mémoire que celle de Clio est vide. Et puis, ton petit monde surnaturel est tellement complexe, capable de tout ! Il est possible qu'il y ait eu une autre fin à ton combat contre la Générale de l'Apocalypse, que cela se soit effectivement mal terminé. Mais tu aurais modifié ces faits pour réécrire l'histoire. D'ailleurs, Warius et moi avons ressenti une infime fracture du temps. Il n'avait pas dévié le _Karyu_. Selon lui, c'est toi uniquement qui l'a convoqué et fait venir à la rescousse ! Et lui comme moi avons rêvé le passage éclair du _Queen Eméraldas_, ce qui est également de l'ordre de l'impossible… quoique !

- Je n'ai donc pas divagué ?

- Je crains que non. Ne te tracasse plus.

- Je vais essayer…

La mine fermée et préoccupée, Aldéran se releva souplement et s'éloigna.

« Pourquoi tu broies tout ce noir, Aldie… ? Quelle expérience as-tu donc vécue, qui t'affecte à ce point, et ce même tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? ».

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait pris un spacewolf automatisé et avait rejoint le <em>Karyu<em> qui se trouvait en orbite de Terra IV.

- Bienvenue à bord, Aldie.

- Content de te revoir, Warius, même en coup de vent.

Il fronça les sourcils, fourrageant dans sa crinière flamboyante.

- Tu étais dans les environs ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Pas vraiment à portée mais le _Karyu_ a effectué le saut spatio-temporel en prenant tout le monde de court. C'est donc bien toi qui en avais pris le contrôle ? interrogea à son tour l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Je suppose. J'ai du mal à me rappeler précisément de ce qui s'est passé. Mais si tu n'as pas capté le signal de l'_Arcadia_, ça ne peut effectivement être que moi. Enfin, merci de nous avoir aidés.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de le faire, même involontairement. Alors, comme ça on projetait une Apocalypse ? Tu deviens ambitieux avec le temps qui passe. Quand je t'ai connu, tu te contentais de faire opposition à Briok dans son Sanctuaire Champignon !

Aldéran passa les mains sur son visage.

- Le temps, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de son contrôle. Je n'ai pas eu la berlue non plus, papa me l'a confirmé ce matin, et Sylvarande m'a dit de son côté qu'il y avait bien eu un moment de flottement à la fin de mon duel contre Alféryone

- A quoi bon te torturer les méninges, fit doucement le Colonel du _Karyu_. Tout s'est bien terminé, il n'y a que cela qui compte !

Aldéran reposa sa tasse de café.

- Curieusement, alors que ce flottement me préoccupe, je ressens aussi comme des apaisements. Des souvenirs, un peu flous eux aussi, du passé, qui étaient comme autant d'écorchures à l'âme et qui à présent ne me font plus du tout mal !

- Arrête de réfléchir ! intima Warius plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Prends les choses comme elles sont !

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à grogner parce que tu te sens bien ? ! Tu es pire que ton père !

- Non, personne ne peut être pire que lui, gloussa Aldéran en se détendant sensiblement.

- Hum, je commence à croire le contraire, Aldie ! Bon retour chez toi, moi je décroche dans une heure pour reprendre ma mission. Tu vas passer la dernière nuit à bord de l'_Arcadia_ ?

- Non, Sylvarande nous a invités chez elle.

- Ton père a accepté sans rechigner ? s'étonna Warius.

- Il n'a effectivement fait aucune difficulté. Il a complètement accepté l'existence de Sylvarande, le fait qu'elle soit sa fille – enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Après tout, il tolère aussi Ryhas dans son environnement immédiat et accepte qu'il se batte à nos côtés.

- Il change, en bien. Ce vieux pirate me surprendra toujours. A un de ces jours, Aldie.

- A bientôt, Warius.

Et Aldéran regagna le plancher des vaches.

* * *

><p>La Reine des Sylvidres avait discrètement fait passer la directive à ses sœurs de demeurer chez elles dès le début de soirée afin de ne pas imposer leur présence à celui qui l'avait engendrée.<p>

Et si le Capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ apprécia de ne pas croiser les descendantes de celles qu'il avait combattues avec tant d'acharnement, il n'en manifesta rien.

Aldéran et Clio sur ses talons, Albator dû être également soulagé que la table ait été dressée dans le patio de la demeure, où il ne risquait pas d'être exposé au moindre danger.

Totalement détendu pour sa part, Aldéran fut plutôt ravi des jus de légumes apportés par sa demi-sœur et la soirée s'annonçant bien, il eut un sourire serein.


	7. Chapter 7

**10.**

S'étant écarté de quelques pas, Albator avait attendu que son fils ait fini de s'entretenir avec les deux Centaures qui étaient apparus.

Lourik et Tilkon dansaient d'un sabot sur l'autre, indécis, un peu perdus aussi.

- En s'éteignant définitivement, Saharya et Ayrahas ont entraîné la disparition de leurs Sanctuaires. Mais elles m'ont tout donné de la puissance qui leur restait, ce qui m'a permis de survivre à ma dernière frappe contre Alféryone, et d'accéder au complet équilibre de cette énergie surnaturelle. Maintenant, c'est Terra IV mon Sanctuaire, votre Sanctuaire. Je vous demande de veiller sur lui, vous les Prieurs.

- Nous sommes à ton service, firent les Centaures ailés, rassurés à présent. Tu peux repartir sans souci. Et nous serons bien évidemment ravi de te recevoir à l'occasion.

- Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de revenir !

- Nous protégerons l'arbre de vie, ainsi que les sujettes de ta sœur, assura encore Lourik.

Aldéran prit la main des deux créatures.

- Je suis désolé pour vos maîtresses.

- Elles n'ont fait que ce qu'elles acceptaient de faire, murmura Tilkon.

- Et Saharya n'aurait jamais récupéré de son premier combat contre Alféryone, ajouta Lourik. Je peux te dire qu'elle a rendu sereinement son dernier souffle, j'étais là !

- Merci. Mais elles me manqueront à jamais !

- Leur souvenir imprègne ce lieu, tu les y retrouveras à tes venues.

Les deux Centaures s'inclinèrent avant de se volatiliser.

Aldéran revint auprès de son père.

- Tout est réglé. Ils protègeront les Sylvidres.

- Et j'ai assuré ta sœur qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, ajouta le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je lui ai remis un boîtier d'alerte avec une fréquence ouverte avec l'âme de Toshiro, au cas où.

- Merci pour Sylvarande et ses sœurs.

Albator tendit un étui allongé à son rejeton à la crinière de feu.

- Maetel m'a rendu ton gravity saber, il y a déjà un moment de cela. Elle m'a aussi renvoyé un message hier soir : il s'est automatiquement rééquilibré sur ton énergie psychique depuis que tu as vaincu Alféryone et que tu as assimilé les énergies vitales de la Magicienne et de l'Enchanteresse Blanche. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Oui, je l'ai bien deviné, sourit Aldéran. Je vais d'ailleurs l'envoyer avec Maji à _La Bannière de la Liberté_, avant de m'y téléporter, afin de ne pas leur provoquer un arrêt cardiaque !

- C'est préférable. A un de ces jours, Aldie et profite bien, une fois de plus, de cette nouvelle chance qui t'est donnée !

- J'y compte, papa !

Clio venait de rejoindre les deux hommes et elle embrassa Aldéran sur les joues.

- Au revoir et bon retour chez toi, Aldie. On se retrouvera tous bientôt dans la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

><p>Parti pratiquement le dernier de son Laboratoire, Skyrone s'était dirigé vers sa berline.<p>

Quelqu'un se tenait près du véhicule mais avec le vif éclairage du sous-sol, il ne distinguait que sa silhouette générale, une silhouette familière au demeurant. Il avança encore de quelques pas.

- Aldéran !

Le grand rouquin balafré secoué négativement la tête.

- Aldie, tu me traites de sénile à la moindre occasion, mais je suis encore capable de te reconnaître ! protesta Skyrone.

- Je ne suis pas Aldéran, reprit celui qui lui ressemblant pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- Non, c'est impossible… Kwendel ?

- Oui, moi aussi revenu de l'outre-monde !

- « aussi ». Alors, Aldéran, il… ?

- Il sera bientôt là. Et nous aurons bien des choses à nous dire, lança Kwendel en s'éloignant.

* * *

><p>- Heureusement que tu as renvoyé Maji et le gravity saber avant de te matérialiser, sinon on aurait tous été bon pour une attaque ! remarqua Doc en déposant un verre devant<br>Aldéran qui s'était installé au zinc après que Lense lui eut fait un accueil de folie, surtout quand elle avait constaté qu'il reprenait sa laisse accrochée derrière le comptoir. Et tu récupères la chienne, ajouta de fait Ban.

- Oui, j'ai toute la vie devant moi désormais.

- Les Généraux ?

- Je les ai tués, sourit Aldéran. Ce ne seront pas eux qui déclencheront l'Apocalypse.

- Que sont devenus les Péchés ? questionna un des Marins.

- Ils flottent à notre Sanctuaire, mais sans possibilité de s'en échapper car s'ils ont été libérés, ils n'ont pas été activés. Et les miens n'ayant pas tous été lâchés, l'Apocalypse ne peut être déclenchée. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi, le quatrième, qui vais finir le boulot !

- Tu nous rassures, sur tous les points.

Aldéran vida son verre.

- Je retourne auprès des miens. Ce soir ma famille, demain Sky et ma mère.

Et Lense sautillant sur ses talons, il quitta la taverne.

11.

Avant de reprendre ses fonctions à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait profité des deux jours de relâche accordés pour emmener sa femme et l'aîné de ses fils au Grand Parc d'Attractions, Mielle gardant Alyénor.

- Et demain, tous tes amis seront là pour la fête d'anniversaire. Tu as huit ans, Alguénor, c'est important !

- On va bien s'amuser !

- Oui, on vous laissera entre vous, mais nous ne serons pas loin, ajouta sa mère.

- Alors, par quel manège veux-tu commencer ?

- Le Train Fou ! J'ai l'âge, maintenant !

- En effet. Ayvi ?

- Sans moi, j'ai horreur de ce genre de sensations fortes !

Son mari et son fils éclatèrent de rire, sortant leur gold pass qui leur évitait de faire la file et d'accéder directement à l'attraction.

- On a entièrement relooké le circuit, les loopings, et on a aussi changé le modèle de train, expliqua le forain.

- Oh, un train à vapeur, comme le 999, s'amusa Aldéran en prenant place sur l'une des banquettes du wagon, dépourvu de toit, s'assurant lui aussi que son fils était bien sanglé.

- C'est quoi, le 999 ? fit Alguénor.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'amènerai à bord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train chargé, complet, il s'élança dans un sifflement.

Et, au premier looping, Alguénor hurla de terreur et de plaisir tandis que son père avait resserré ses doigts sur les accoudoirs.  
><em><br>- Misère de misère ! On est perdus! gémit le contrôleur du 999 en quittant précipitamment la salle de contrôle de la motrice.  
><em>_  
>Complètement affolé, il se mit courir dans tous les sens dans le wagon de tête quand les premiers tirs s'écrasèrent contre le champ de force de la locomotive.<br>__  
>Excédé, Aldéran se leva et se dirigea vers l'agaçant personnage surexcité, le saisit par le col et le souleva du sol.<br>__  
>- Arrête ton cirque ! Et dis-moi plutôt s'il y a un armement quelconque à bord de ce train ! siffla-t-il.<br>__  
>Tremblant comme une feuille, le malheureux préposé tourna la tête vers lui.<br>__  
>- Le… le dernier wagon c'est un module de défense, équipé d'une tourelle, mais… elle n'est pas encore connectée à son radar de tir ni à sa télécommande... elle ne peut fonctionner qu'en manuel!<br>__  
>Aldéran le lâcha sans rien dire et se mit à courir vers l'arrière avec Ayvanère sur ses talons.<br>__  
>Arrivé au sas d'accès du dernier wagon Aldéran barra le passage à sa femme avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer aussitôt.<br>__  
>- Désolé Ayvi !<br>__  
>- Aldiiie ! cria Ayvanère en tambourinant sur le coulissant.<br>__  
>Après quelques tâtonnements, le Colonel trouva l'interrupteur général et mit sous tension le système d'armes, avant de grimper dans la tourelle.<br>__  
>Appuyant sur la commande d'ouverture et alors qu'une partie du toit et deux panneaux latéraux (ornés de fenêtres factices) s'escamotaient, Aldéran d'une rapide rotation de la tourelle, aligna la mire de son viseur sur la trajectoire d'attaque des chasseurs Sylvidres.<br>__  
>C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le dispositif de synchronisation, sensé interrompre l'action du champ de force au moment du tir, était lui aussi inopérant.<br>__  
>Froidement, il désactiva le bouclier et commença son tir de barrage.<br>__  
>A la seconde attaque des chasseurs Sylvidres – qui accompagnaient un cuirassé bleu à la fois inconnu et familier - touché par deux des six rayons tirés l'arrière du wagon blindé explosa et l'onde de choc retourna la tourelle comme une crêpe sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ayvanère.<br>__(1)  
><em>  
>Plusieurs heures après l'envoi du message, Maetel avait pris contact avec son émetteur.<p>

- Oui, Aldie ?

- J'ai la tête presque aussi sens dessus dessous qu'après que ma navette ai coulé sur le lac et que les Dengmer ont recueilli le blessé que j'étais… Mais, confirme-moi ce point, je te prie : je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur le 999 ?

- En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Cet après-midi, j'ai eu comme un flash… Une très étrange réminiscence…

Et il rapporta sa fulgurante vision à la fine blonde toute de noir vêtue.

- Je crois que tu as eu cette discussion avec ton père, avant de quitter la Colonie Sylvidres. Les sauts entre les dimensions parallèles ou le temps ne laissent pas de traces en mémoire… Bien que te concernant, il semble que tes dispositions surnaturelles font mentir cette règle !

- Ce serait donc vrai ?

- Possible, répondit prudemment Maetel. Si tu avais d'autres situations qui te revenaient en mémoire, parle-m'en. Là, je n'ai pas le temps.

- D'accord, fit Aldéran qui n'y comprenait strictement rien.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère sourit, blottie contre son mari, tous deux dans le canapé, profitant du calme de la soirée, leurs fils endormis, Lense sous la table du salon.<p>

- Montons aussi, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai envie que tu me câlines.

Tendrement enlacés, ils gagnèrent leur chambre.

Curieusement, dans son sommeil, ce n'était pas de sa femme dont Aldéran rêvait.

- Tu peux me donner des nouvelles de ma Mayu ? Elle était une si adorable petite fille. Et je savais qu'Albator en prendrait soin.

Aldéran s'assombrit.

- Mon père a tenu son serment, ce qui était loin d'être la meilleure idée que Toshy et toi ayez eue… Et il a payé cher de respecter cet engagement.

Et il rapporta comment le parrain et la jeune femme s'étaient quittés, pour le plus grand désarroi d'Eméraldas qui regretta amèrement d'avoir posé la, légitime, question.

(1) voir « Le Prince et le Pirate 2 : Aigle & Corneille » de Vautour2B


	8. Chapter 8

**12.**

Près des balançoires et autres jeux, Valysse et Lyavine jouant et veillant sur les fils d'Aldéran, les adultes étaient demeurés dans le jardin de _La Roseraie_, dégustant le café.

Alors que son cadet allait s'emparer du dernier cookie du plateau près de lui, Skyrone avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- Allons faire quelques pas.

- Je ne…

- Suis-moi, Aldie !

Surpris, un peu inquiet à présent, Aldéran se leva, n'oubliant néanmoins pas de chiper le dernier cookie, et accompagna son frère.

* * *

><p>- Allez, accouche, Sky ! siffla Aldéran. On va ramener d'autres plateaux de cookies et j'ai encore faim !<p>

- Tu t'es goinfré lors du barbecue !

- Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, pria Aldéran que les tergiversations de son aîné commençaient à vraiment alarmer.

- Kwendel m'attendait dans le parking souterrain de la _Clinique Sperdon_… Je te l'ai dit, il y a une semaine, et ça ne semble guère te préoccuper !

- Il est revenu te voir ? s'affola presque Aldéran. Kwendel ne connait qu'une chose : le meurtre

- Non. Il avait bien dit qu'on se reverrait. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il voulait plutôt dire : que vous vous reverriez… Aldie, ce Kwendel est mort !

- Et comment ! Notre père l'a abattu à bout portant, une équipe chirurgicale lui a retiré le cœur et on me l'a greffé… Il ne peut être physiquement là !

- Tout comme toi, remarqua Skyrone avec pertinence. Tu es revenu du royaume des Ombres !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je ne me suis pas encore excusé... Désolé de t'avoir projeté par la fenêtre.

- Papa semblait au courant que je ne risquais rien, pourtant quelques minutes plus tôt, il te tenait pour un psychopathe de première ! Comment a-t-il su ?

- Petit échange télépathique. J'étais tiraillé entre ma nature et les influences des Généraux. Saharya me protégeait cependant et j'ai pu conserver mon libre arbitre, jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne peux que m'en réjouir…

Incapable de jouer plus longtemps les grands frères sereins, Skyrone se décomposa.

- Kwendel, en vie, cela dépasse tout entendement ! Et, surtout : pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Depuis une semaine que j'ai repris la direction de l'AL-99, j'épluche plus soigneusement que jamais le Fil d'Actualité des Polices. Pas un meurtre - enfin pas un crime sordide, gratuit et bien sanglant – portant la signature de mon serial killer de jumeau ! Et je doute que Kwendel soit capable de se retenir aussi longtemps. Il n'a peut-être plus de cœur, organiquement parlant, mais il a toujours la violence cruelle dans le sang ! Il se manifestera, le moment venu.

Skyrone serra un peu durement l'épaule de son frère.

- Tu as pris des précautions, tu te fais protéger ?

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Je me débrouillerai. Kwendel ne me fait absolument pas peur !

- Il est peut-être ton jumeau… Mais toi, Aldie, tu es le Colonel de l'AL-99, tu œuvres pour la Justice, sur la terre ferme et dans la mer d'étoiles. Tu es très loin d'être un chevalier blanc. Tu serais plutôt un chevalier citron, pour l'acidité ! Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec les atrocités de Kwendel.

Skyrone passa la main sur ses lèvres, une fois de plus complètement dépassé par l'univers de son cadet à la crinière de feu, inquiet pour lui – pour changer.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que dans le Purgatoire on avait effacé la cicatrice de l'extraction de son cœur et sa mémoire par la même occasion ? Là, il semble en pleine possession de ses moyens !

- On dirait, au vu de ce que tu m'as rapporté. Je serai prudent, ne pense plus à moi.

- Je suis ton aîné, il est de mon devoir de me tracasser pour toi, même si – contre toute logique – c'est toi le chef de famille !

Aldéran posa les mains sur hanches, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure flamboyante.

- Que Kwendel t'ait approché est déjà trop grave à mes yeux. C'est toi que j'ai fait protéger depuis, ta famille, ainsi que celle d'Eryna, et bien sûr Hoby et sa fiancée. As-tu dit à Karémyne… ?

- Non, toujours ! se récria son aîné. Elle s'inquiète bien trop pour nous tous, toi en priorité, chaque jour qui passe. Si le raid de cette Alféryone sur Terra IV s'était mal terminé pour toi et notre père, elle s'y serait rendue, ventre à terre !

- Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait… Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, au final. Je finis les cookies, nsuite je ramène ma petite famille à l'appart. On va s'en sortir, Sky, on s'en sort toujours !

Skyrone eut alors un léger sourire.

- Si tu es capable de revenir du royaume des Ombres, rien ne t'arrêtera plus jamais !

Et il passa fraternellement le bras autour des épaules d'Aldéran.


	9. Chapter 9

**13.**

Aldéran rapprocha son tout-terrain bleu électrique du parking du Centre Commercial où se trouvait une foule compacte de curieux et de membres des forces de l'Ordre.

Un Agent des Rues leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas un spectacle, Monsieur, veuillez dégager !

Aldéran ricana et lui colla sa plaque officielle sous le nez.

- Désolé, Colonel Skendromme. Passez.

- C'est trop aimable !

- Désolé, je ne savais pas…

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Vous ne pouviez effectivement être au courant.

- C'est ton jour de congé, Colonel, remarqua Soreyn en venant au devant de lui, penaud, en tenue complète d'Intervention, couvert de poussière et de sueur, le casque à la main, épuisé. Mais tu suis toujours la fréquence de communication du Bureau…

- Déformation professionnelle. Et j'ai l'impression de ne pas tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe, pour une fois ! Topo ?

- Le fou furieux est dans la supérette, avec les trois clients et la caissière en otages. Curieusement, l'espace est tellement petit que nous ne pouvons investir les lieux sans entraîner un massacre ! On a essayé, mais on s'y est cassé les dents, à deux reprises !

- J'ai entendu… Jarvyl ?

- Il continue de surveiller l'entrée des fournisseurs avec l'Unité Léviathan.

Aldéran enleva son long manteau aux gros boutons de métal argenté.

- File-moi une oreillette et un gilet pare-balles.

- Merci. Mais, Aldie, tu n'as pas d'arme !

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, comme toujours. J'ai déjà vécu cela. Et j'ai mon cosmogun dans la boîte à gants !

Et avec un sourire plutôt réjouit, il sortit ceinturon et cosmogun pour en ceindre ses hanches, prêt au combat.

* * *

><p>- Comment on agit ? glissa Soreyn.<p>

- Aucune idée !

Toujours avec l'oreillette, mais ayant ôté son gilet pare-balles, Aldéran était venu jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la Supérette.

- Je souhaite parler.

- Tu es suicidaire, siffla en retour une jeune voix hystérique.

- Oui, on le dit aussi. Je peux entrer ?

- Certainement pas ! J'ai quatre otages, tu tiens tant que cela à faire le cinquième !

- Pourquoi pas ? J'arrive !

Et Aldéran rentra dans la Supérette.

Soreyn se tourna vers Lyord Kemchel, le célèbre Négociateur.

- Pourquoi dictez-vous ces conseils à mon Colonel ?

- Je maîtrise mon art à la perfection, Lieutenant Romdall, rétorqua le chauve Lyord, de haute taille, mais fluet comme un fil de métal.

- Et vous l'envoyez se faire exécuter à bout pourtant par le premier braqueur venu ? ! aboya encore Soreyn.

- Je pense votre Colonel assez grand que pour savoir quoi faire, avec ou sans ordres, et surtout d'un inconnu comme moi ! Skendromme et moi, nous nous comprenons. Il ne me connaît pas, mais il m'a fait confiance, et moi en lui. On va sauver les otages, Lieutenant, et votre Colonel sera sauf !

- J'espère…

Sous le regard du braqueur, un adolescent d'à peine seize ans, blond, le visage pâle, avec les incisives protubérantes de l'espèce holrienne à laquelle il appartenait, Aldéran avait posé son cosmogun sur le tapis roulant de la caisse et l'arme avait fini dans une poubelle.

- Satisfait, maintenant ? grinça Aldéran qui répétait mot pour mot ce que le Négociateur lui dictait.

- Plutôt.

- Non. Tu étais venu pour emporter la caisse et tu te retrouves dans une configuration assez alarmante : finir avec quatre morts sur la conscience, cinq avec moi !

- Je n'hésiterai pas !

- Si, tu n'as jamais tué, ou même blessé qui que ce soit, de ta vie. Mais, il y a un début à tout !

Lyord Kemchel ôta sa propre oreillette.

- Lieutenant Romdall, votre Colonel innove, il part en vrille, il ne m'écoute plus ! Je l'ai perdu, ainsi que notre objectif !

- Aldéran va agir à sa façon. Grâce à vous, il a pu rentrer et maintenant, il va se déchaîner, ou pas !

- Comment ça ? Il doit sauver les otages !

- Vous avez vos méthodes, M. Kemchel. Mon Colonel a les siennes…£

D'un coup du genou dans les reins du preneur d'otage, Aldéran obligea son prisonnier à toucher le sol.

- Soreyn, les menottes flexibles !

- Tout de suite. Tu as réussi !

- Comment avez-vous fait, Colonel Skendromme ! ?

- Il est droitier, je lui ai tiré dans le poignet droit !

- Mais, vous aviez déposé votre étrange arme…

- Je pratique des Interventions depuis tant d'années. J'ai toujours plus d'une arme sur moi ! Et le Lieutenant Soreyn m'a personnellement équipé et a donc glissé cette arme sur moi. Merci pour vos indications, M. Kemchel.

- Je pense avoir eu plus que mon utilité. Et j'aurais pu l'être plus encore si vous aviez me laisser vous donner mes conseils plus encore. Vous avez pris de très grands risques, Colonel Skendromme !

- Mon quotidien. Et le vôtre aussi. Merci, M. Kemchel.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le dire, mais : à bientôt, Colonel. Et, belle improvisation. Même si vous êtes fou à interner !

Aldéran eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Oui, c'est tout moi, ça !

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait le débriefing de ses Unités, Aldéran s'était levé.<p>

- C'est mon jour de congé, je rentre chez moi. Et vous paierez tous si mon épouse me trucide parce que je n'ai pas ramené à temps les ingrédients de son mijoté de poissons !

- Nous apporterons une gerbe sur ta tombe, gloussa Soreyn.

Aldéran leva les yeux au plafond et se retira.

- Merci, Colonel, firent alors les membres des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan pré par son ascenseur privé, le Colonel de l'AL-99 avait vu les portes s'ouvrir et il s'était dirigé vers son tout-terrain.

Il allait l'atteindre quand un nœud coulant en métal lui entoura la gorge, se resserrant, encore et encore, l'asphyxiant en quelques instants.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

**14.**

- Mon frère… Mon frère… chuinta Aldéran qui recouvrait ses sens entre les bras du leader de l'Unité Léviathan qui l'avait traîné à quelques mètres du lieu de l'agression pour le mettre à l'abri.

- Je vais bien, assura Skyrone en venant s'agenouiller près de son cadet alors que Soreyn finissait de mettre l'attaquant à terre.

Aldéran poussa doucement son frère sur le côté.

- Ne jamais tourner le dos. A une porte, une fenêtre ou à ennemi, souffla-t-il alors que sa gorge lui faisait mal à hurler.

Soreyn revint vers eux.

- Il avait une capsule de poison dans une dent, il s'est suicidé. Aldie ?

Aldéran respira un bon moment, posément, l'air revenant en lui.

- Tu peux te lever ? questionna Skyrone. La doctoresse de l'AL-99 doit t'examiner.

- Je crois… murmura-t-il en se redressant, soutenu par ce dernier et Jarvyl. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, mais ça peut aller.

Alors que des policiers déboulaient dans le parking, pour s'assurer que d'autres agresseurs ne menaçaient pas leur Colonel, appuyé sur son frère et son ami, Aldéran regagna les locaux de son Bureau.

- Comment es-tu là, toi ? questionna Aldéran alors que la doctoresse avait fini de l'examiner.

- Je venais te voir. Je t'apportais le chèque de ta part sur les bénéfices de _Skendromme Industry_, Hoby venait de le signer. Et tu étais pratiquement à genoux devant cet inconnu.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, tu n'as aucune notion de combat !

Skyrone eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Comme si j'avais été en état de réfléchir ! J'ai juste bondi et frappé ! Heureusement, Soreyn est arrivé, il avait tout vu via les caméras de sécurité, sinon je n'aurais effectivement pas tenu plus de trente secondes !

- Quinze secondes me semble plus réaliste, marmonna Aldéran alors que la doctoresse enduisait la marque sanglante du collet de métal à son cou d'un baume apaisant. Merci, Sky, je te dois la vie !

- Non, tes policiers se précipitaient à ta rescousse. Moi, j'étais juste à deux pas ! Mais, qui… ?

Après s'être annoncé, Soreyn et Jarvyl étaient rentrés dans la salle de soins.

- Aldéran va bien, renseigna la doctoresse. Son frère est arrivé à temps. Et toi aussi, Lieutenant Romdall.

- Je suis juste arrivé à temps. Et il s'est tué. Aldie, tu as retrouvé assez de forces ?

- Je vais très bien, assura ce dernier, bien qu'il soit très pâle. Tu as les premiers renseignements ?

- Voici, fit alors Jarvyl en posant l'ordinateur ouvert devant son Colonel. Sa photo.

- Jamais vu. D'autres infos ?

- Voici ce que l'on a retrouvé sur lui.

Aldéran fit défiler le listing des objets.

- Rien qui permette de l'identifier, et cette puce d'identité est falsifiée… Le profil du parfait tueur à gages !

- Oui, j'avais tiré cette conclusion, fit le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Bien que cela ne nous avance pas un seul instant.

- Qui t'en voudrait, Aldie ? fit, assez étourdiment Skyrone en aidant son frère à enfiler sa veste afin qu'il puisse, vraiment, rentrer chez lui.

- Hormis quelques dizaines de criminels que j'ai envoyés au Pénitencier, ou pire, et sans doute la moitié des entités surnaturelles faisant partie du Mal – sans doute pas grand monde, ironisa Aldéran.

- Mais tu viens juste de revenir du royaume des Ombres !

- Je doute que ça entre en ligne de compte. Au contraire, selon toute logique, on attendait justement mon retour ! En as-tu fini avec moi, doctoresse ? Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai promis à Alguénor de lui faire un gâteau au fromage, et je dois acheter de la confiture sur le chemin car je dois attendre la prochaine récolte au Manoir pour refaire des pots.

- Il me reste encore quelques confitures que tu as faites. Si tu peux attendre que je te les apporte ?

- Merci, Sky.

Aldéran se leva, encore tremblant sur ses jambes mais le dissimulant. Il serra fort les épaules de son aîné.

- Oui, merci, Sky. Ce que tu viens de faire… Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé… C'est toi qui es surprenant… Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais, je suis ton frère !

Sous les regards émus de Soreyn et de Jarvyl, les deux frères repartirent, sans qu'on sache qui soutenait vraiment l'autre, et ce n'était pas nécessairement le plus guerrier des deux !

* * *

><p>Revenue de son Antenne où elle avait détaillé ses profils aux équipes du terrain, Ayvanère avait embrassé ses fils, Alguénor à son console de jeu après ses devoirs et leçons, et Alyénor avec son mécano d'éveil. Elle était ensuite venue étreindre son mari.<p>

Elle sourit, mutine.

- Inutile d'essayer de me séduire par des changements vestimentaires, ou de jouer de la partie androgyne en toi. Ce foulard de soie autour de cou n'est absolument pas nécessaire ! En plus, ça te donne une allure neuneu vraiment mal venue…

Ayvanère resserra soudain la pression de ses doigts sur les poignets de son époux et ses prunelles d'émeraude le scrutèrent.

- Non, ce n'est ni fashion ni pour me plaire avec un nouveau look… Que me dissimules-tu ? ! Mielle !

- Oui, Ayvi ?

- Emmène les gamins à la salle de jeu de l'étage, je voudrais parler à mon mari.

- Comme tu voudras, fit la Nounou en prenant les deux enfants par la main pour leur faire monter l'escalier en colimaçon, la sigipste en elle ayant parfaitement compris les raisons du foulard !

Ayvanère fixa son époux dans les yeux.

- Ce foulard… Non, pas à moi, pas à une Profileuse de mon acabit ! Tu as affectueusement trompé nos fils, mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Que t'est-il arrivé ! ?

Et elle défit le nœud du foulard, et blêmit dans la foulée à la vue de la trace sanguinolente qui allait en s'agrandissant à mesure que le temps passait sous l'éclatement lent des canaux qui lui violaçaient la gorge.

- Mon pauvre amour, qui… ?

- Personne ne sait, justement. Simplement un tueur à gages qui a échoué et qui est mort.

- Tu demeures en danger… Quel que soit le commanditaire, il ne renoncera pas… Tu es danger !

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire. J'ai l'habitude… Soit on me tire dessus, soit on veut me trucider de façon plus directe. Rien de bien original, dans le fond.

De ses ongles courts et vernis, Ayvanère caressa doucement la marque sombre sur son cou.

- Si j'en crois ce que cette blessure indique, tu as été très mal et bien près d'y passer !

- Ce fut juste, admit Aldéran en étalant la confiture sur le gâteau au fromage qu'il avait coupé en deux par le travers, avant de la recouvrir de la seconde partie, et sur laquelle, avec la poche à douille électronique il dessina des petits pâtés de crème pâtissière. Et hop, au frigo !

- Nos fils vont se régaler !

- Nous aussi, j'espère bien. Moi aussi, si quelque chose passe dans ma gorge meurtrie.

- D'ici le dîner, monte te reposer, Aldie. Tu as failli être tué ! Mon amour, tu es tout juste revenu, prends soin de toi !

- J'en ai bien l'intention, mon perroquet préféré. Je t'aime à un point !£

- Et moi donc !

Et ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser, leurs corps vibrant à l'unisson.

- J'aimerais, si tu es partante… chuchota-t-il.

- J'en ai tellement envie, Aldie. Faisons un autre bébé, aujourd'hui, demain, un autre jour ! Je veux porter un autre de tes enfants.

- Merci.


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

- Mais qui a pu mettre un contrat sur Aldie ? s'affola Karémyne.

- Tant de monde, soupirèrent Skyrone et Hoby.

- Pas les entités surnaturelles. Un tueur à gages est bien trop désuet et banal pour elles ! intervint l'intéressé qui pour une des rares fois de sa vie était presque exclu de la discussion.

- Voilà pourquoi j'oriente les recherches sur tes anciennes affaires, reprit son aîné.

- Ah, parce que tu as le temps de jouer au petit enquêteur ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Tu es le pire bourreau de travail que je connaisse !

- J'ai monopolisé les compétences de ton vieil ami Oyama ! Il passe ton passé au peigne fin. Qui sait, il trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas davantage son boulot.

Aldéran haussa soudain les épaules.

- Cessez de tirer ces têtes d'enterrement, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, et certainement pas la mienne ! Qu'il y ait d'autres tueurs à gages qui me guettent, ça ne me change guère de mon quotidien d'Interventions sur le terrain. J'ai bien trop de choses à penser pour gérer l'AL-99 que pour me charger l'esprit avec une menace qui ne se représentera peut-être plus.

- Comme si tu croyais en ta dernière phrase, grinça Skyrone. Si seulement je pouvais t'enfermer dans une de mes éprouvettes !

- Rien que ça ? Merci, je saurai me souvenir des idées de ton esprit tordu !

Son aîné ne put retenir un sourire.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en accuser, il faut bien que ce soit vrai de temps en temps ! Et j'aimerais sincèrement qu'on puisse te mettre ainsi en sécurité, tel le génie dans sa lampe – mais tu es un tantinet contrariant et suicidaire ! Dès que le danger se profile, au lieu d'être prudent, tu t'exposes plus que de raison !

- Les garçons Alphas de cette famille, quelle calamité, gloussa soudain Ayvanère. Dites-leur de ne pas faire exploser la moitié de l'univers et ils foncent tout mettre à feu et à sang.  
>Mais demandez-leur de sortir les poubelles et il n'y a plus personne !<p>

- Heu, je proteste. Il m'arrive d'aller jeter les cartons à pizza dans le vide-ordures, se défendit Aldéran avec dignité.

- Mon héros ! pouffa encore sa femme qui, pieds nus, était étroitement lovée contre lui.

Et ayant involontairement détendu l'atmosphère, la soirée se poursuivit plus « à la traditionnelle » et personne n'évoqua plus la menace qui planait sur la crinière rousse d'Aldéran.  
>Encore éprouvé par l'agression de la fin d'après-midi, ayant eu le plus grand mal à faire passer les aliments dans sa gorge blessée, Aldéran s'était retiré tôt et avait regagné sa chambre à <em>La Roseraie<em>.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère avait alors repris sa mine soucieuse, Karémyne et son beau-frère seuls restés auprès d'elle alors que Hoby était lui retourné à son bureau car il avait à poursuivre ses premiers pas en tant qu'héritier du fauteuil de président de <em>Skendromme Industry <em>!

- Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important, Sky, et c'est ce à quoi je m'attèle de mon côté durant mes rares moments de liberté.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mes propres ennemis ! Tous ceux que j'ai profilés et que j'ai contribué à faire mettre derrière les barreaux, ou pire. Et dont les proches, amis, voudraient me punir en s'en prenant à mon mari !

Karémyne soupira, tout en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts l'imposant verre ballon de son digestif.

- Je crois que contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant, l'unique lieu sûr pour Aldie est la mer d'étoiles ! Son escapade involontaire n'a pas influé sur ses jours de congé et d'ici quelques semaines seulement il doit aller retrouver son père et Warius.

- Papa est au courant ?

- Non… Je n'ai moi-même réalisé cette évidence que durant le dîner ! J'enverrai un message à mon époux avant d'aller me coucher.

Skyrone demeurait préoccupé.

- « quelques semaines »… C'est long. Et même si j'imagine que l'AL-99 a pris l'initiative de mettre son Colonel sous protection – sans le prévenir, mais ce dont il se rendra compte très vite, Aldie peut être agressé à tout moment…

- … et tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le sauver, compléta Karémyne, une reconnaissance infinie dans ses prunelles bleu marine envers le fils de sa chair qui avait sauvé celui qui était celui de son cœur.

Skyrone eut une petite grimace comique.

- Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention, se défendit-il, avec un frisson rétrospectif. Je ne sais absolument pas me battre ! J'ignorais totalement à qui j'avais affaire… Je n'aurais eu aucune chance, quelques secondes de plus, contre ce tueur à gages… Mais je devais aider mon petit frère ! Comme je le lui ai dit : je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Tu as donné le temps nécessaire à ceux de l'AL-99 d'intervenir. Et Aldéran a pu respirer à nouveau à temps. Merci, Sky.

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, maman.

Karémyne se leva, lissant les plis de sa jupe blanche.

- Même si dans le cœur d'Aldéran, j'aurai toujours cette place, il ne m'appellera plus jamais ainsi. Saharya, la Magicienne, a donné sa vie et après toutes ces années de déni, il l'a reconnue comme sa génitrice. Je passerai désormais, et à jamais, en second. Je n'avais pas l'habitude… Ca me fait bizarre et ça me fait mal – un mal dont il ne se rend pas compte tant il réagit plus que jamais par instinct.

- Laisse-lui le temps, murmura tendrement Skyrone qui s'était levé pour enlacer sa mère, la réconfortant. Laisse-toi le temps aussi de te faire à cette idée. Aldéran ne se détournera pas de toi, tu es la mère de cœur qui lui reste et il t'aime depuis ses tous premiers regards !

- Je sais. C'est un garçon merveilleux… et tellement agaçant !

- Ne m'en parle pas !

Et ils eurent le même petit rire.

* * *

><p>- Des soucis, gamin ?<p>

- Décidément, que j'aie les cheveux gris ou blancs ne t'empêchera jamais de te ficher de moi, Bob !

- Les Octodians sont très peu marqués par l'âge, c'est tout juste si les plis de ma peau entre les écailles se plissent au cours des décennies ! Tu veux en parler, vieux pirate ?

- Toujours les compliments, poursuivit Albator, seul au comptoir, et seul client au demeurant du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Gun Frontier fermé en urgence sous le fallacieux prétexte de la soudaine pénurie de red bourbon ! J'ai hâte qu'Aldéran vienne au rendez-vous à ta station spatiale.  
>Bob inclina plusieurs fois sa massive tête en signe d'assentiment.<p>

- Ca concerne donc Aldie. Il a des soucis et tu n'attends que de pouvoir le protéger ! Et aussi, son voyage inter-dimensionnel, sans doute auprès d'Eméraldas, te turlupine car cela doit être ça, ce qu'il qualifiait « d'absence » à la fin de son combat contre la Générale Alféryone ! ?

- Je pense aussi… Mais cela n'a vraiment guère d'importance. On dira, d'un certain point de vue, que j'ai mérité les avis de recherche qui me désignaient comme la cible dont la capture rapportait la meilleure récompense, mais pas Aldie, quoique, dans son domaine d'activités… Si seulement, moi aussi, j'avais idée de qui a mis un contrat sur lui !

- Nous chercherons, et nous trouverons, fit une voix familière.

- Warius ! Mais, ta mission, le _Karyu _?

- J'ai reçu le _Karyu_, de toute façon promis à la casse, en guise de cadeau de, vraie, retraite, si je puis dire. Et donc, je suis totalement libre de parcourir moi aussi la mer d'étoiles ! Si Aldéran a des ennuis, je ferai tout ce que je peux !

- Merci.

Et les deux amis s'étreignirent alors que Bob leur servait une double rasade de son meilleur red bourbon !


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

Aldéran vacilla et sans le soutien du Leader de l'Unité Léviathan, il se serait retrouvé à genoux.

- Colonel ?

- Un instant de vertige… Une impression de suffocation. Mais c'est passé ! Merci… La fin de l'Intervention ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? fit Jarvyl, avec du souci dans la voix.

- J'étais ailleurs… Eméraldas m'a fait visiter son vaisseau. Elle m'a détaillé les niveaux de ses différents Ponts, et j'ai vu les sections où elle calait armement, passagers et autres réserves pour ses voyages. J'ai le très vague souvenir qu'elle m'a raconté qu'un jour la lance d'une machine de guerre avait perforé son dirigeable, la menant à une mort programmée, sans son talent pour évacuer les barils du Pépiniériste… (1) Mais cela me semble tellement loin, tellement irréel…

- Et c'est effectivement du rêve, Colonel, reprends-toi ! fit encore Jarvyl en le secouant, encore doucement par les épaules. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- J'ai même croisé mon père dans une version jeune de lui, presque de mon âge… Un rêve aussi étrange qu'impossible, mais si éprouvant… La fin de l'Intervention ?

- Soreyn a neutralisé le schizo. Les Unités se replient ? Tu vas bien, Colonel ?

- Mieux, je comprends ce qui m'arrive, je pense. Des bribes d'un passé oublié… Mais ça ne va plus me perturber. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété et d'avoir mis les Unités en danger par mes hallucinations !

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ces pseudos souvenirs te miner ainsi, poursuivit Jarvyl la mine toujours préoccupée. Si encore c'était vrai… Excuse-moi de te le dire, Colonel : mais tu disjonctes à vue d'œil !

- Je sais… Si ça continue, c'est moi qui vais engager un tueur à gages !

- Ne tente pas le sort, ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir ce genre de propos.

- Depuis quand tu es superstitieux, toi ? s'étonna sincèrement le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Mes parents sont Forains, je te le rappelle. Et dans ce monde, les signes ont beaucoup d'importance ! Et tu es un attire-poisse tellement puissant que tu n'as nul besoin de devoir supplier pour que les ennuis te fondent dessus.

Se détendant, Aldéran revint au Van d'Intervention.

- Rendez-vous chez toi pour notre mensuelle réunion d'Unité ?

- Toujours ! Mes neuf enfants seront là cependant car mes parents ont proposé d'ouvrir leurs attractions.

- Chouette !

- Je savais que tu serais plus ravi que mes gamins !

- D'ici là, débriefing une fois de retour à l'AL-99.

* * *

><p>Tous ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient beau connaître le parc d'attraction privé où les Ouzer tenaient à l'année leurs trois manèges, ils revenaient toujours avec le même plaisir.<p>

Chacun était venu avec un plat, ainsi qu'un supplément des salades de pâtes dont la petite très nombreuse famille du Leader de l'Unité Léviathan raffolait.

Comme à l'habitude, pour chacun des dîners, Aldéran s'était chargé du ravitaillement en liquide et les crus du vignoble familial ainsi que de l'eau pétillante aromatisée était destinée aux enfants non majeurs de son ami.

Et bien qu'ils aient tous l'estomac bien accrochés, ils avaient été sur les attractions fortes avant que la soirée proprement dites ne commence autour des tables dressées comme un buffet chaud et froid.

Les neufs enfants de Jarvyl présents, courant tout partout pour les plus jeunes, plus posés pour les aînés qui entamaient de hautes études, l'ambiance avait été excellente, détendue, les équipiers et amis parlant de tout, sauf du boulot !

Et s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Aldéran aurait constaté que les membres de son Bureau parlaient avec une certaine prudence, réserve, comme s'ils craignaient d'avoir un mot malheureux qui leur aurait rendu leur susceptible supérieur qu'ils savaient parfois si soupe au lait !

Mais, décidé à s'amuser, à profiter de la soirée, Aldéran n'en avait cure, qu'il l'ait vraiment deviné, ou non.

A un moment cependant, tandis que Jarvyl dressait le plateau de fromages, il s'était installé sur l'un des chevaux de bois du manège dont il avait programmé un cycle.  
><em><br>Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits Aldéran distingua la silhouette et le visage d'une femme au visage pâle, à la peau très légèrement gris-bleu et à la longue chevelure bleu-cobalt.  
><em>_  
>- Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Skendromme! dit-elle en lui adressant un beau sourire... Vous êtes en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains<br>__  
>- Merci… j'adore l'humour Sylvidre ! ironisa le rouquin - c'est le genre de soupe que vous servez à vos prisonniers ?<br>__  
>- Vous vous méprenez, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire : je suis bien une Sylvidre, mais nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau qui les combat.<br>__  
>- !.? Ah, et vous avez fait comment pour y creuser votre trou ? persifla-t-il... vous vous êtes infiltrée à travers un hublot sous la forme d'une graine volante ?<br>__  
>La Sylvidre en blouse blanche étouffa un rire, avant de répondre :<br>__  
>- J'ai été recueillie par ce vaisseau et son capitaine m'a acceptée comme membre d'équipage!<br>__  
>- Voyez-vous ça... et il s'appelle comment cet amoureux des plantes ?<br>__  
>- Le capitaine Albator!… physiquement vous lui ressemblez d'ailleurs beaucoup !… Bon maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais allez chercher votre épouse. (1)<br>_  
>Aldéran esquissa un de ses sourires rêveurs qui le rendait terriblement charmeur à son insu !<p>

« Evidemment que j'étais le portrait craché du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ de cette époque ! Mais c'était une vérité qui ne pouvait être dites, à moins de rendre tout le monde fou, ou de me faire interner, pour changer ! Si tous ces souvenirs me reviennent c'est qu'entre la naissance d'Alguénor et la tornade médiatique qui jetait le doute sur le fait que je sois du sang de

Karémyne ou non, j'ai dû accepter l'offre de Maetel qui nous a embarqués, Ayvi et moi ! Dommage que tout cela demeure encore vague, car tout me donne à penser que ça a bien dû secouer dans tous les sens, et j'adore ça ! ».

Sortant à temps de ses pensées, il découvrit à hauteur de son cœur l'évident point rouge résultant d'un viseur longue distance et il plongea au sol alors qu'une balle de gros calibre explosait l'encolure du cheval à côté du sien !

« Mais pourquoi on me tire systématiquement dessus ? ! ».

(1) voir toujours "Le Prince et le Pirate : Aigle et Corneille" de Vautour2B


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Après avoir sécurisé les lieux avec les moyens du bord, fait rentrer les enfants, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient fait le point avec leur Colonel.

- Un deuxième tueur… Et celui-là est toujours dans la nature, gronda Talvérya.

- « deuxième », au lieu de « second ». Je constate que ton optimisme me concernant est au beau fixe, persifla son Colonel à la crinière flamboyante. Ca me donne très envie de te traiter de « sale plante » !

- Ne te gêne pas, Aldie ! Après tout, je suis une plante ! Pour ce qui est du qualificatif, c'est ta femme qui s'occupe du jardin tropical de l'appartement, toi, tu n'as absolument pas la main verte ! Tu ne peux donc que me considérer comme une mauvaise herbe !

- Tant que ça ne te vexe pas…

- On a plus sérieux sur la planche, interrompit Jelka Ourosse. Aldéran, tu as été pris pour cible, à nouveau !

- Et je m'en suis sorti ! remarqua-t-il aigrement. On s'y attendait, à cette tentative, inutile de faire appel à la Garde Présidentielle pour celles à venir : il y a un contrat sur ma tête innocente et ceux qui l'ont signé essayeront, encore et encore… Et ils échoueront ! Je dois juste tenir cinq semaines, d'ici à ce que je m'envole pour Heavy Melder !

- Vu tout ce qui t'arrive dans l'espace, et qui ne te change guère du quotidien terre à terre, je ne trouve pas que tu seras plus en sécurité…

- Suffit, Jarvyl ! Tu n'es pas mon père. Et déjà lui, je ne l'écoute pratiquement jamais ! Surtout, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de fonctionner, de travailler, pour me terrer, parce qu'on en veut une énième fois à ma pauvre pomme ! C'est ma vie, je ne l'ai pas entièrement choisie – fichu tour de pirate ! – mais elle me plaît et je ne l'échangerais pas contre une autre ! Dès lors, j'interdis à quiconque d'en couper le fil avant l'heure.

Aldéran rugit, au propre, amenant un bref instant le signe lumineux de Saharya à son front.

- Je ne suis pas revenu du Royaume des Ombres pour que le pantin d'un commanditaire inconnu me trucide, et même pas en face, deux fois ! Je suis prudent, je vous l'assure, tous, même si je comprends que vous en doutiez connaissant mon naturel… Mais, je répète que je refuse d'être isolé, surveillé, protégé. D'autant plus que si je me dérobais, on pourrait alors s'en prendre à ma famille, autant pour les faire souffrir que pour me faire souffrir, et là je ne réponds absolument pas de mes actes ! Aucune loi, aucune force ne m'empêcherait de venger les miens, cela a toujours été ainsi dans la famille, depuis des générations et des générations. Il y a des pertes, mais nous faisons toujours rendre gorge à ceux qui s'en prennent à nous ! Eméraldas a été jusqu'à remonter le temps pour faire payer le prix fort à un traître de collabo dans une guerre qui avait mené à la lâche exécution du grand amour de mon père à cette époque.

- Cette Eméraldas est sans nul doute la capitaine pirate de tes rêves – enfin, j'aurais plutôt imaginé que tu batifolais dans ton sommeil avec une pirate à la courte chevelure multicolore ! - sourit Yélyne pour tenter de détendre un instant l'atmosphère, mais tes délires te font perdre de ton jugement habituel. Oui, nous avons-nous aussi très hâte que ces cinq semaines passent, pour que tu sois en sûreté, avec ton père et cet Oyama.

- D'ici là, nous te protégerons, malgré toi, tête de bois, ajouta encore Soreyn. Tu es notre ami !

- Vous aimez, tous, tant que ça, que je vous houspille à longueur de journée ?

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que petite souris besogneuse à courir après nos comptes-rendus administratifs, on ne connaissait pas cela de toi quand tu étais membre ou que tu dirigeais l'Unité, et même en tant que Colonel intérimaire, rit Soreyn. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es tout autant bourreau du travail que ton aîné, voire même plus à certaines périodes !

- Je fais juste ce que je dois pour le Bureau, rétorqua légèrement, mais sérieusement, et avec un naturel confondant, Aldéran. Normalement, c'est à moi de prendre toutes les précautions pour que vous opériez avec un max de sécurités, surtout quand ces mêmes obligations m'empêchent de vous suivre sur le terrain. Soreyn, je ne te l'ai pas assez dit : tu es un beau Leader d'Unité !

- Merci, Aldie.

- Et moi, Colonel, je t'escorte chez toi, décréta Jarvyl en se levant. Je roule devant toi avec le van familial et j'essaye d'anticiper.

- Jarvyl, je…

- Ferme-la, s'il te plaît ! Ce soir, tu es mon invité, menacé, et je te protège. Demain, si mes propos t'ont indisposé, tu pourras me mettre un blâme, me mettre à pieds sans solde ou même me virer !

- Ne me tente pas. Merci, Jarvyl… Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude qu'on décide pour moi, désolé.

- Reste en vie, pria Soreyn, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande !

Et Aldéran eut derechef un sourire amical à son adresse.

- Viens, Colonel, intima Jarvyl en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non.

- Aldéran ! se récria encore le maître des lieux.

- Je ne pars pas avant la liqueur digestive. Et si je me fais arrêter pour contrôle alcoolémique, je dirai que c'est toi qui m'accompagne !

- Je me disais aussi, tout allait me retomber dessus, gloussa Jarvyl en apportant le plateau avec les liqueurs que ses amis préféraient.

* * *

><p>Aldéran ayant immédiatement gravi les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre, Ayvanère était demeurée un moment avec le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.<p>

- Merci. Je devine que si tu l'as ramené personnellement…

- Il s'en est sorti tout seul, assura Jarvyl en lui étreignant les épaules de façon rassurante. Ton époux ne se laissera ni abattre – au propre comme au figuré – ni ne se cachera ! Nous sommes là, toi, pense à vos gamins car ils sont tout aussi menacés que vous.

- J'ai pris ces dispositions, il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures. Nos fils sont bien les plus exposés ! J'espère que je m'inquiète pour rien. Mais, vu mon métier, vu celui de mon mari… Là, cependant, c'est hors normes… Et, avec ses élucubrations, Aldie est plus vulnérable que jamais. J'ai pris congé, pas pour nos gamins comme je le lui ai prétendu, mais pour enquêter moi aussi. Mon métier me prédispose naturellement à savoir qui a pris mon époux pour cible… Et là, je rame !

- Nous sommes tous sur le coup, et bien sûr ton beau-père. Et je suis certain aussi que le petit monde surnaturel d'Aldie ne le laissera pas tomber.

- Quoi, tu crois à ces résurgences de rêves ?

- Oui, et toi aussi !

Ayvanère inclina positivement la tête.

- Je suis certaine que c'est – que ce fut la réalité – que lui et moi avons vécu ces batailles. Mais je suis totalement incapable d'avoir le moindre souvenir. En revanche, lui, il fait le lien, et ça le perturbe !

Ayvanère renifla, un peu bruyamment, assez incorrectement, en raison de ses angoisses à fleur de peu.

- Pourquoi est-ce en cette période de menaces que mon mari est le plus perturbé… ? Je ne le reconnais pas. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas revenu des Ombres. Et je le sens sur le départ pour un autre lieu…

- Ca va aller, Ayvi. Aie confiance en ton époux. Il est tellement surprenant !

- Merci, Jarvyl. Et toi, tu pourras rentrer sans souci ?

- Personne n'a mis de contrat sur moi. Allez, repose-toi, dors, Ayvanère, cette nuit ton mari est sauf et tu peux être confiante dans le système de sécurité et surtout Lense !

- Merci, Lense !

La molosse eut un grognement amical, agitant sa longue queue, avant de se recoucher paisiblement pour se rendormir.

Et Jarvyl repartant pour son propre domicile, Ayvanère alla se coucher auprès d'un conjoint qui dormait à poings fermés.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Aldéran avait poursuivi ses tâches au quotidien, entre les responsabilités administratives de l'AL-99 et des sorties sur le terrain.

Et quand la journée était finie, non désireux de jouer les prolongations, il allait récupérer ses fils – Alguénor à la Petite Ecole et Alyénor dans sa dernière année de Maternelle.

Au penthouse, il retrouvait Ayvanère qui prolongeait ses profilages à domicile.

Ils s'occupaient des deux garçonnets, supervisant les petits devoirs avant de passer dans la cuisine pour préparer à quatre mains le dîner.

Alguénor et Alyénor couchés, ils terminaient la soirée tranquillement.

Et ainsi, les jours passaient les uns après les autres, à une vitesse folle.

* * *

><p>Après la pause déjeuner au restaurant de l'avant-dernier étage de l'immeuble abritant les bureaux de l'AL-99, comme à son habitude, Aldéran était venu sur le plateau des Unités pour boire un café avec ses plus proches collaborateurs.<p>

- Est-ce que tu as eu de retour le listing des congés vérifié par les Ressources Humaines ? questionna Soreyn.

- Non, ils le vérifient toujours pour mettre à jour le nombre des heures qu'il vous reste. Tu es pressé ?

- Plutôt, s'excusa le co-Leader de l'Unité Anaconda. La promotion sur le séjour dans les Iles d'Emeraude se termine à 17h ! Mais je ne peux pas réserver sans savoir s'il me reste suffisamment d'heures de congé… Je les ai un peu gaspillées en faisant tant de sorties avec ma petite famille.

- Tu t'es fait plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte, assura Aldéran.

- Heu, Aldie, si tu m'ouvrais une session sous ton login, je pourrais calculer moi-même car nos accès aux programmes ne prennent pas en compte l'addition des heures supp' !

- On ne touche pas à ma base de données ! siffla Aldéran qui ne plaisantait nullement !

Et se levant, il reposa sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine sur la table de travail de Soreyn pour regagner son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit-il, interloqué. Je n'avais pas l'intention de fouiller ses fichiers personnels !

- Ce n'est pas ça, intervint Jarvyl depuis son bureau. Mais sa base de données est complexe, très complexe, et donc extrêmement fragile. Tu pourrais la crasher, sans le vouloir, mais ce serait une catastrophe !

- Non, ce n'est pas compliqué à ce point…

- Je vais te montrer, Soreyn.

- Ah, parce que toi, tu y as accès ? ! râla ce dernier.

- Normal, puisque je remplace notre Colonel lors de ses absences ! Et je dois disposer de toutesles informations.

- C'est vrai…

Soreyn s'était approché de l'ordinateur du Leader de l'Unité Léviathan qui lui avait alors fait défiler toute une série de fichiers, les fenêtres s'ouvrant les unes après les autres, toutes reliées entre elles, en interactivité constante.

- C'est quoi, cette tuerie ? s'étrangla Soreyn.

- C'est la base d'Aldie.

- Qui a créé et organisé cet incroyable imbroglio ? Je ne savais pas nos informaticiens si performants.

- Ce n'est pas un de chez nous. Un ami à lui. Un certain Toshiro Oyama ! C'est lui qui gère la base, qui la sauvegarde automatiquement sur ses postes trois fois par jour !

- Aldéran sous-traite ?

- Cet Oyama semble être son meilleur ami puisqu'aux dires de notre Colonel, il est de tous ses voyages spatiaux !

- Et dans vingt-quatre heure, ils se retrouvent, sourit Soreyn.

A la vue d'Aldéran qui revenait vers lui, il se raidit légèrement.

- Désolé, Aldie, si j'avais su pour ta base, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé…

Aldéran tendit un bout de papier à son ami.

- Ton décompte des heures, je viens de le faire manuellement. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour tes vacances !

- Merci, Aldie.

Et Aldéran retourna à nouveau à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Installé dans un fauteuil, entre les lits de ses fils, Aldéran leur avait lu un conte.<p>

- Maintenant, vous allez sagement dormir ?

- Encore un, papa !

- Non, Alie. Trois, c'est bien suffisant pour ce soir ! Allez, dormez bien, les petits. Demain, vous partez avec votre mère chez vos grands-parents. Moi, je rentrerai dans un mois !

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses enfants, remontant une fois de plus la fine couette sur eux et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer la porte devant laquelle Lense vint veiller.


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Le _Lightshadow_ s'était calé en orbite de Heavy Melder, à petite distance de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_qui battait désormais pavillon civil.

Aldéran avait pris un spacewolf automatisé, même s'il avait de bonnes notions de pilotage à présent, et s'était rendu à Gun Frontier.

Le _Metal Bloody Saloon_n'avait pas fermé ses portes pour une semaine – à Gun, c'était là chose impossible ! – aussi était-il plein de clients.

Mais c'était dans une salle annexe que Bob le massif Octodian avait servi ses trois amis qui s'y trouvaient seuls.

- Un plan de vol en particulier ? questionna-t-il.

- Et dire que c'est moi que l'on taxe de ne pas avoir de répliques originales ! releva le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu nous poses la question à chaque fois !

- J'aime visualiser où vous vous baladez. Warius m'a déjà dit qu'il ne serait pas de la partie.

- Oui, je crois qu'il commence à envisager de se poser définitivement, murmura son ami de toujours. Profiter de sa femme, voir grandir ses enfants qui ont fondé leur propre famille, ça demande du temps, et pas durant la permission entre deux vols pour la Flotte Indépendante !

- Et toi, Albator, toujours pas tenté ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ma nature. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être physiquement auprès des miens pour en profiter. Je sais que ce ne fut pas vrai dans le sens inverse, mais rien ne reviendra sur le passé.

- Et ce fut moins un mal que je ne l'ai hurlé des années durant, glissa Aldéran dont les prunelles bleu marine ne reflétaient effectivement qu'une absolue sérénité. On s'est forgé seuls, enfin façon de parler, vu le nombre du personnel de la Nursery, mais cela nous a aussi rendus plus forts et j'aime assez le résultat.

- Moi aussi, sourit son père en levant son verre à sa santé.

- Alors, où allez-vous ? reprit Bob qui ne lâchait jamais le morceau !

- Une fois que nous aurons repris l'espace, Warius rentre chez lui, expliqua alors le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Aldie et moi allons vers la Nébuleuse de Lugara.

- Et là, il n'y a pratiquement rien, gloussa Aldéran, donc nous ne courrons aucun danger !

- Et surtout, je pourrai veiller sur lui et nous unirons les puissances des deux Grands Ordinateurs pour enfin trouver qui a mis un contrat sur sa tête, l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette et à lui régler son compte !

- Vous parlez malgré tout d'un programme d'agrément, grinça l'immense Octodian en remplissant à nouveau les verres. Enfin, profitez bien de votre séjour ici, vos chambres sont prêtes. Et mes serveuses, si elles résistent aux ivrognes et autres fauteurs de troubles, elles sont tout à fait capables de s'interposer aussi si un danger se présentait.

- Merci, Bob, fit Albator avec une profonde reconnaissance dans la voix. J'espère bien qu'on aura pas à avoir besoin d'elles, ce qui impliquerait de casser un peu ton _MBS _!

- J'ai tellement l'habitude…

* * *

><p>Mais la semaine d'Aldéran, d'Albator et de Warius à Gun Frontier s'était déroulée sans soucis !<p>

Et c'était sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_que le père et le fils s'étaient séparés de Warius.

- Bon retour chez toi, sois prudent.

- Le _Karyu_vole sous pavillon civil, soit, mais il est toujours aussi armé ! Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi. C'est vous qui devriez vous méfier : dès que vous allez là où il n'y a pas âme qui vive, vous morflez !

- On verra, ou pas, rit Aldéran. A un de ces jours, Warius.

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ partant bord à bord, le _Karyu_vira souplement sur son tribord, fonçant vers ses coordonnées de vol.

Aldéran but une gorgée de thé, sentant le regard de son père posé sur lui.

- Oui ?

- Et Kwendel aurait débarqué, réssucité, juste au moment où un contrat est mis sur toi ?

- Je ne crois pas davantage aux coïncidences mais il est assez grand que pour ne pas recourir à des tueurs à gages ! Enfin, il n'est plus vraiment mon jumeau : vu que sa vie a repris aux trente ans qu'il avait au Purgatoire de Lacrysis ! Et s'il avait été le sniper de l'autre jour, il ne m'aurait pas raté ! Il a beau avoir le plus souvent tué à mains nues, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un viseur laser ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me souffle que – s'il est bien revenu pour moi, bien qu'il se soit bien gardé de m'approcher, de façon assez contradictoire avec ce qu'il a dit à Sky – ce serait plutôt pour m'aider ! Enfin, je verrai le jour où je me retrouverai face à lui, conclut Aldéran en allant se planter devant la baie vitrée.

- Oui, à nous la mer d'étoiles, sourit son père en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Se posant bien des questions, Warius s'était rendu à l'Hôpital Militaire de MinéaCity.<p>

Même s'il était à la retraite, ses accès demeureraient jusqu'à son dernier jour aussi ne fit-on aucune difficulté à l'amener dans l'une des ailes de la Section Psychiatrique.

- Alors, c'est lui, Colonel ?

La gorge soudain sèche, Warius ne put qu'incliner positivement la tête.

- Oui, fit-il après quelques instants car on attendait plus qu'un signe d'assentiment. C'est bien Aldéran Skendromme. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Aucune idée, fit la Directrice de l'HP. Un vaisseau cargo a récupéré sa navette de sauvetage et il a été transféré ici une fois pratiqués les soins à son genou.

- Et, il n'a jamais rien dit ?

- Il n'a aucune réaction, à quelque stimulation que ce soit, soupira-t-elle. Il demeure prostré, le regard complètement vague et je vous assure que ce n'est pas à cause des médocs !

- Rien dans le Livre de Bord de la navette ?

- La puce mémoire est vide d'après ce qu'à dit le capitaine du cargo. En fait, plus grand-chose ne fonctionnait, bien que l'appareil soit pratiquement intact.

- Elle a dû traverser un orage magnétique… Mais comment pourra-t-on retrouver son _Lightshadow_et savoir ce qui est arrivé ?

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Le _Light_ volait avec l'_Arcadia _! Pourquoi Albator n'a-t-il pas récupéré son fils ? !

- Ca, je ne saurais vous répondre, je ne m'occupe que de son suivi médical ! Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ou de quoi vous parlez ! Mais, comme vous le constatez, ce n'est pas cet Aldéran qui pourra vous renseigner. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il sorte de son apathie et seul un grave traumatisme psychologique a pu le contraindre à se replier sur lui-même – au propre comme au figuré – pour fuir une réalité trop dure.

- Je peux le faire rapatrier chez lui ?

- Bien sûr, je m'occuperai de son transfert et de son internement à RadCity.

- Merci. Une blessure au genou ?

- Les os ont pratiquement été pulvérisés, j'ignore s'il saura remarcher normalement, il est bien trop tôt pour évaluer les éventuelles séquelles.

Warius écouta la Directrice lui résumer, de façon simple, les détails de la blessure.

- … Et aucun ici n'a idée de l'arme qui lui a infligé ces dégâts.

- Moi, je sais, fit-il sombrement. C'est un tir de cosmogun ! Et il n'y en a que quatre dans l'univers : le sien, celui que porte son père, le mien et Maetel en a un pour le remettre à son prochain compagnon de route avec le 999. Et ni elle ni Albator n'aurait tiré sur Aldéran ! Il y en aurait un cinquième… ? Non, c'est impossible !

Et ce fut la tête pleine de questions supplémentaires qu'il reprit le chemin de son ranch, ayant à préparé son bagage pour accompagner Aldéran dans son voyage de retour chez lui.

FIN


End file.
